Bad to the Bone
by out of control with OCs
Summary: When Prince Ben invites the villain kids to Auradon Prep, he was not expecting to find out just how hard life on the Isle was. And can Jaz now prove herself to her father and get out of her brothers shadow? (Rated T for swearing and mentions of abuse) [Jaylos and Bal]
1. Changing

Bad to the bone

 _Chapter 1 – Changing_

 **So this is my first ever Descendants fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

To the Isle kids this was a normal sight. The children of the most famous and feared villains, out causing mischief. Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, leading the group her mess of purple hair standing out against the crowd. Clasped in her hand was a lollipop she had recently taken from a baby.

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, by her side. Her blue hair fell in perfectly constructed waves over her shoulders as she waved a manicured hand around.

Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil, stood a head shorter than the rest and looked nervously around before joining in the conversation with the girls he considered family.

Jay stood off to the side, discussing something with his sister as he wiped the small lamp he had in his hands on a small rag. His brown hair, like his sisters, was tucked under a red beanie.

Jaz flicked her hair over he shoulder and tugged her beanie down, as she rolled her eyes at something her twin said. She brushed her hands over her leather jacket, similar to her brothers, and lifted her gaze to see a pair of horns approaching over the crowd. She nudged her brother with her elbow and nodded her head in the direction of horns.

The crowd of people milling around scattered, leaving the five of them alone with Maleficent and her four goons. In silent communication, Jay and Jaz took off running only to be caught by two goons. Evie and Carlos spared the two a glance before looking to each other and rolling their eyes.

Jay and Jaz continued to struggle against the grip of the two burly goons until Maleficent herself cleared her throat and the twins fell still.

"Mother." Mal said as her mother plucked the lollipop out of her hand.

"Really Mal? Stealing candy?" Maleficent said crossing her arms across her chest.

"It was from a baby." Mal said a smirk gracing her lips.

"That's my nasty little girl" Maleficent said before spitting on the lollipop and placing it in her armpit, "Give that back to the little creature."

One of her goons nodded and turned away with the lollipop clenched in his large fist.

"Now I have good news." Maleficent said clapping her hands together, "You five are going to Auradon."

Jaz let out a startled noise and Carlos let out a slight whimper that he would later deny 'til he was blue in the face. Jay paled slightly and slipped from his captors grip to comfort his friend.

As all eyes fell on the two boys, Jaz took her chance and swung her leg and crashed it into her goon's crotch. She fell to the ground as the goon doubled over in pain and rolled to the side before leaping up and making a run for it.

She groaned as another goon wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air.

"No!" Mal said staring at her mother as if she had just sprouted wings and told her she was off to Auradon to live a life of good.

Maleficent ignored her and turned away, beckoning for them to follow her over her shoulder, "Come on children."

Jaz scowled and draped her arm over Carlos' other shoulder as the five VKs followed the most wicked villain to their 'lair'. Maleficent cackled to herself and muttered to herself about the evil things they could do.

"Are they really going to make us go to Auradon?" Carlos whispered to Jaz as they stepped through the door.

"I doubt they'll even want us to go." Jaz whispered back, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Carlos shuddered from the cold air as the twins lifted their arms from his shoulders. Jaz ruffled his hair and stepped closer in an attempt to pass on some of her body heat. Jay scowled as he stalked across the room to lean against the wall by his father.

"Now children I suggest you go and pack your things to leave for Auradon." Maleficent said sitting on her throne and examining her nails.

When the five made no movement she scowled at her daughter and made a shooing motion with her hands. Mal stepped closer to her mother and opened her mouth to argue.

"You _are_ going and that is final." Maleficent leant forward in her chair, her eyes glowing green.

Mal's jaw set and she leant forward as well, her eyes flashing green also. Mal fought to keep her gaze steady but blinked and looked to the floor.

"Fine"

"My Carlos isn't going; I'd miss him to much." Cruella's high pitch voice echoed around the room as she opened her arms for her son.

Carlos shuffled across the room a small smile on his lips. Jaz lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean who would touch up my roots for me or scrape off my bunions?" Cruella cackled and Carlos stepped away from her, his face falling into a frown.

"I wouldn't mind going then." Carlos frowned as his mother began muttering to the stuffed dog wrapped around her neck.

"Well Evie cannot go until we have sorted out her unibrow." The Evil Queen said and Evie squealed and lifted a hand to her forehead.

Jafar sighed and clapped a hand on Jay's shoulder, "Jay won't be going as I need someone to stock my shelves."

"Uh what about me?" Jaz asked glaring at her father who rolled his eyes and ignored her question, "Well I'm definitely going now."

"Are you all not understanding what this means for us?" Maleficent said looking at the group.

"If Jaz is going then I'll go too." Jay said moving to stand by his sister.

"If Jay is going I'm going." Carlos said stepping around the table to stand on Jaz's other side.

"If Carlos is going to Auradon then I will as well." Evie said flashing a gentle smile at the twins and Carlos.

"Finally." Maleficent said throwing her hands up, "Now that we are all on the same page let us discus the plan. We want you to steal Fairy godmother's wand."

"How are we meant to do that?" Jaz asked and Carlos nodded next to her.

"With this," Maleficent said as she walked over and pulled on the safe door, "Queen come and help."

With a sigh the Evil Queen stood up and brushed the non-existent dirt from her skirt before pulling the safe open with ease. She grabbed the spell book from inside and handed it to Mal's mother.

"This is my spell book. Magic doesn't work here because of the barrier but it will work in Auradon. Queen, give Evie the mirror." Mal carefully took the spell book from her mother.

The Evil Queen pulled out her hand-mirror from the bottom of her makeup bag and pressed it into her daughter's hand. Evie whispered her thanks and traced a finger around the edge of the small mirror.

Jafar wrapped a hand around his son's bicep and lead him to the corner of the room. He said something quietly and Jay flicked his gaze over to where his sister was plaiting her hair. Jay turned back to his father as Jaz caught him looking at her.

"What are you waiting for? Get packing and meet back here in two hours." Maleficent walked from the room, Mal following after her.

"Jazmeen let's go. I must speak to you before you leave." Jafar said dropping a hand onto her shoulder.

Jay missed the flinch his sister was unable to hide and Carlos frowned at the glint in the mans eyes. Jaz shot Carlos a smile she hoped was comforting as she let her father turn her around and lead her from the room.

 **cut**

Jay dropped his bag with a sigh and wiped a hand down his face. Carlos leant against the wall next to him, his bin bag dangling from his fingers. Evie rolled her eyes at the boys before returning to examining her manicured nails. Evie gently nudged Mal in her side pulling the purple haired girl from her reading, as Jaz stepped into the room followed by Jafar. Mal lifted her eyebrows when she saw the rag Jafar had pressed against his jaw.

Carlos spotted the bruise on her neck and Jay felt him tense next to him.

"Hey, Jaz where's your stuff?" Jay asked his sister as he noticed she didn't have a bag in her hands.

"Dude you've got it. I shoved it in your bag before dad and I… talked." Jaz said as she tugged her jacket tighter around herself so it covered her neck more.

Jay shrugged and readjusted his beanie.

A car horn beeped and the VKs shared a look. Whatever happened in Auradon they knew they could rely on each other. I mean how bad could it be?

"Let's blow this popsicle stand."

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think**. **I will try to work out a regular update schedule. I'll probably wait a few weeks until I post the next chapter, so I'll know whether people enjoy this story.**


	2. Welcoming Party

Bad to the bone

 _Chapter 2 – Welcoming Party_

 **Disclaimer: I only own Jaz and the plot.**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

"Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Jaz watched the buildings wiz past, her fingers drumming on her leg. Mal's finger absentmindedly traced the dragon printed on the front of the spell book on her lap. Evie kept her gaze trained ahead of her; the only sign of movement was the minute movement of her finger as she traced the pattern of the lace on her skirt. Jay and Carlos made their way through the supply of sweets just so they had something to do.

Mal nudged Evie and nodded her head in the direction of Jaz. In silent agreement the two switched seats so Mal was next to Jaz.

"So are you going to talk about what happened with your dad?" Mal asked quietly.

Jaz flicked her gaze to her brother to see if he heard. When she was sure he hadn't she turned back to Mal.

"What do you mean?" she hissed back, making sure the conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"The ice pack on his jaw. What did you do?"

Jaz scowled at the girl and leant forward to grab a blue wrapper. Looking directly at Mal, Jaz opened the sweet painstakingly slow and popped it into her mouth. She pointed to her mouth and shrugged before turning back to the window.

Mal sighed and watched as the car drove closer to the bridge. Realisation hit her like a truck and Mal let out a small gasp.

"It's a trap. We're gonna die." Mal shouted and the VKs huddled together, bracing for impact

Carlos curled into Jay's side as his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Jaz curled into Carlo's other side, the twins unconsciously shielding him from the impact about to come.

They all closed their eyes, waiting for the impact that never came.

Jaz pealed her eyes open and breathed out a sigh of relief. She carefully removed her arm from Carlos' shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"Guys we're okay. We made it." Mal opened her eyes and quickly removed herself from the tangle of limbs, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Evie brushed her skirt and moved to another seat, so the twins and Carlos could all sit comfortably. Jaz couldn't help but smirk knowingly as Jay made no move to remove his arm from around Carlos. As Jay and Carlos busied themselves with the collection of sweets again, Evie leant over to Jaz.

"I can cover up those bruises if you want." She offered quietly so Jay wouldn't overhear.

"No. No I'm not ashamed of them. If I cover them up he wins." Jaz said her jaw tense.

"Okay." Evie replied softly placing her hand on her knee.

Jaz shot her a wink and Evie turned to talk to Mal. Jay and Carlos leant back, their mouths full of sugary goods. Noticing the far-away look in Jaz's eyes, Carlos swallowed his mouthful and turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his fingers brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head before ruffling his hair.

Jay's face fell into a scowl and he pulled his arm from around the smaller shoulders. Carlos' smile dropped and he placed his head on Jaz's shoulder. Jaz rested hers against his after shooting a glare at her twin. Mal rolled her eyes before turning back to Evie.

 **cut**

"We're here." Evie said softly her eyes flickering over the twins and Carlos.

Mal squeezed her shoulder as she passed by to get out of the car and so did Jay. Evie brushed off her skirt and climbed out gracefully. Carlos sighed and went to climb out, only to stop when he noticed Jaz staring out of the window at the crowds of people waiting for them.

He leant over and grabbed her hand, drawing her attention to him.

"You ready?" he asked softly, searching her eyes.

"Yeah." Jaz squeezed his hand and he gently pulled her out of the car.

Jaz noticed the frown that pulled at her brother's lips as he saw their joined hands. Before she could say anything, someone stepped forwards and cleared his throat.

"I'm Ben-"he began to say.

" _Prince_ Ben – soon to be king." The brunette next to him interrupted.

"Uh, Yes I am _Prince_ Ben. And this is Audrey. Welcome to Auradon." Evie perked up and stepped forward.

"Prince Ben. I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie dropped into a curtsey and held out her hand to Ben, "Which would make me a princess."

Audrey stepped forward again, "The Evil Queen has no royal status here so you're just…well you."

Evie's smile fell and she stepped back. Ben brushed his hands on his blazer and cleared his throat.

"Well um, yes. Today is a momentous occasion." He said stepping forward and holding out his hand to Carlos, who frowned at the hand and stepped closer to Jay.

Ben smiled weakly and moved on, "When two worlds come together." He held his hand out to Jay who gripped it tightly making the prince grimace slightly.

Ben shook his hand in an attempt to return feeling to the limb. Ben took a deep breath before stepping across the Jaz and holding out his hand.

"And two people can heal." Jaz scowled and crossed her arms leaning back on the car.

Ben brushed his hands over his blazer again, clearly unhappy with how introductions were going. With a small sigh, Ben moved over to the last person in the line and felt all of the air leave his lungs. He swallowed audibly and held out a hand.

"Or the day you show five people the bathroom." Mal cut in easily and took his hand shaking it quickly before dropping it.

"Too much?" Ben asked smiling.

"A little" Jaz frowned at the small almost nervous smile on Mal's face.

It wasn't like Mal to smile. But knowing Mal she probably had some sort of plan in her head.

A lady behind Ben cleared her throat delicately and Ben stepped back.

"Welcome to Auradon children, I am The Fairy Godmother. If you need anything dearies, do come and find me. The doors to wisdom are never closed, but the library closes at eleven and as you probably know I have a thing for curfews. So you must make sure you are in your dorms for twelve o'clock."

"As in _the_ Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo?" Mal asked stepping forwards.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo that's the one." Fairy Godmother replied smiling softly.

"It must be fun waving around that sparkly wand. Having all of that power at your finger tips. And the wand." Jaz smirked finally understanding what Mal was doing.

"I prefer to think of knowledge as the power as many students here don't have magic." Mal fought to roll her eyes a she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well children, I hope you enjoy your time here at Auradon. Ben and Audrey will show you around. Now toodle-oo." Fairy Godmother turned on her heel and walked away.

"Uh well…follow us and we will give you a tour." Ben said straightening his blazer.

Audrey made a show of taking Ben's arm and throwing it around her shoulders. Ben took it in his stride and began talking about the castle and his parent's plans for the school.

Carlos stopped at the large bronze statue and stared at it. Someone clapped and the figure changed into the Beast. Carlos screamed and jumped onto the nearest person who happened to be Jay.

Jaz stepped in front of the pair and tried to calm the shivering boy. Ben clapped his hands and the statue returned to its original figure.

"My father wanted to show how people can change. I apologise for scaring you Carlos." Ben said stepping forward to be blocked by Jaz.

Carlos, now calm, climbed off Jay and placed his hand on Jaz's arm.

"You couldn't have known." Jaz scowled and Carlos whispered, "Jaz I'm fine now calm down."

Jaz sighed but crossed her arms over her chest. Ben rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"Why don't we carry on with the tour, Benny-boo?" Audrey said taking Ben's hand.

"Ah yes. Let's." the couple turned back to the castle.

Once they were sure the smallest member of the group was okay, the VKs followed the pair.

Inside the castle, Ben turned to the VKs and pointed to the staircases.

Pointing to the one on the left, "Up there are the dorms. Mal will be sharing with Evie and Jay will be sharing with Carlos," he pointed to the other one, "And up there are the extra-curricular rooms. We have music rooms and dance studios. We have a few clubrooms as well."

Jaz turned away from the group already bored of the conversation.

Someone in what looked to be a band uniform walked down the stairs and Ben called out to them.

"Doug! Everyone this is Doug. Doug these are the transfers from the isle."

Doug waved nervously and made his way over to the group.

"Doug has all of your timetables and will show you to your dorms. And if you need anything be sure-"

"To ask Doug." Audrey interrupted her hands gripping Ben's arm.

"Ah yes. Now dinner will be ready shortly and Doug will show you the way. I hope to see you all later." Ben nodded to Mal before letting Audrey drag him away as she shot glares at the VKs.

"Hi. I…I…I'm Doug." He stuttered and he gulped as Evie stepped closer to look at the papers in his hands.

"Hiya Doug. Who are your parents?" she asked softly, used to people being flustered around her.

"My uh dad is Dopey, of the seven dwarfs. You know Sneezy, Happy, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey and… and…" he trailed off trying to remember the last dwarf.

"Well it was nice meeting you Doug. Goodbye." Evie said as Mal walked away having read off the sheet Doug had and knew their room numbers.

Jaz turned back around and sighed when she saw that only Doug was still stood there, listing the dwarfs he could remember n his fingers.

"Sneezy, Happy, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy… Sneezy, Happy, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy-"

"Bashful." Jaz interrupted crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, uh thanks" Doug shuffled on his feet.

Jaz sighed impatiently, "Do you know where my room is?"

"Um yes, I'll show you. Follow me."

"Lets get this over with." Jaz mumbled as she followed Doug.

 **cut**

 **A/N:** Thanks for following and favouriting. I hope you enjoyed.

I still haven't decided on an update schedule yet but I'll let you know.

Until next time.


	3. Wand Hunting

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 3 – Wand Hunting_

 **Disclaimer: I only own my original characters**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core"_

"And here you are." Doug said stopping outside a dorm where music could be heard playing through the thick wooden door, "If you need anything you can come find me in room 203, just at the end of the boys hallway."

"Cool. I might take you up on that some time."

Doug shot her a small smile and turned back down the hall the way they had come. Jaz yawned and pulled her beanie off to run her fingers through her hair. She stuffed the beanie into her pocket and knocked twice on the door.

The music shut off before the door was pulled open by a brunette. The brunette leant against the doorframe and ran her eyes over Jaz.

"And you are?" the other teen asked, before blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"Your new roommate. I'm Jaz." Jaz' roommate nodded and pushed off the door frame.

"Oh. Come on in then." She said stepping into the room, "I'm Megan, daughter of Megara and Hercules."

She pointed to the bed on the left side of the room, "That bed's yours and your wardrobe is the one next to it." she waved her thumb towards the other door to the side of the room, "there's the bathroom. We have one desk to share and I'll move my stuff so you have room later."

Jaz nodded and dropped onto the previously mentioned bed and cast her eyes around the room and its decoration, "It's pretty pink."

Megan ran a hand through her hair as she dropped onto her own bed. She let out a sigh, "Yeah. I've asked to have it changed and Fairy Godmother said she'll get around to it. That was a year ago, so."

Jaz ran her fingers through her hair before starting to braid her hair, "Why don't you just do it yourself?"

Megan shrugged, "I'd never thought of that. Maybe I will."

The Auradonian tucked her legs underneath herself and noticed the lack of bags with the VK.

"Uh, where's all your things?"

"Oh yeah, my brother has them."

"Do you need to go get it?"

Jaz shook her head, "Nah, I'll get it tomorrow. I don't even know where he is so."

"I could help you find it." Megan offered, moving her hair over her shoulder.

"Nah, it's cool." Jaz said tying her bobble around the end of her braid and pushing off the bed, "I'm actually going to go scope the place out."

"Cool. Don't forget curfew is at twelve and Fairy Godmother may seem sweet, but if you're caught out of bed she's not so sweet." Jaz nodded before stepping out of the dorm and closing the door.

Jaz heard Megan move around and then the music started up again. She tugged her beanie out of her pocket and pulled it on her head before starting down the hallway. She lifted her hand to scratch her forehead as she turned the corner and collided with a solid chest and landed on the floor. She swatted away the hand held out to help her up and glared at the other teen.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that." He said as Jaz pushed herself up and brushed herself off.

"Just watch where you're going next time, jackass." Jaz growled before shoving past him and down the corridor.

Jaz scowled as she turned around another corner and swore as she collided into another chest.

"For fucks sake. Does anyone watch where they're going in the damn school?" Jaz grumbled as she pushed herself back upright, she lifted her head to see Ben, "shit! Prince. Oh my god. My fault. I didn't see you."

"No Jaz, I assure you its fine. Let's agree it's both our faults and leave it there." Ben said with small smile, "You headed anywhere specific?"

"Uh no, not really. I was kinda hoping to run into jay, but you know just wandering really." Jaz shrugged and tucked her hands into her jacket pockets.

"You don't know where his room is?"

"Nah. They all disappeared before."

"I can always show, if need be?" he offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure. Lead the way your highness."

"I take it you've met Megan then?" he asked after a few minutes of almost awkward silence.

Jaz nodded as they stopped outside one of the dorm rooms, "Here you are."

Jaz nodded before knocking twice on the door. After a few seconds the door was opened and Carlos popped his head around.

"Your highness." Jaz nodded to the prince before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her, leaving Ben stood in the corridor.

"Finally," Mal drawled from one of the beds, "What took you so long?"

"How was I supposed to know what time to be here? Especially when you all fucked off, leaving me not knowing where I was going."

Mal pushed off the bed and stepped closer, "You _should_ have found us earlier, it's not like we were hiding. What have you been doing all this time?"

"And how was I supposed to do that?"

Jay moved between the pair and pushed them apart, "Mal back off."

"Make me." Mal sneered, crossing her arms across her chest as Jaz dropped onto one of the beds.

"That's enough." Evie said with her hands on her hips, "that doesn't get us anywhere. Now Carlos have you found that place yet?"

"Yeah, it's a few minutes away."

"Let's go then." Evie slipped her mirror into her purse before walking out of the dorm followed closely by Carlos and Mal.

The twins bumped shoulders before following. Jay draped his arm over Carlos' shoulders as they caught up.

"What's your room like?" Carlos asked and Jaz ruffled his hair.

"pink." Jaz said with an eye roll and nudged the smaller teens shoulder with hers.

"And your roommate?"

Jaz shrugged and readjusted her beanie, "Eh. She's got a pretty decent taste in music though."

Carlos shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jay pulled his arm from around his shoulders and jogged to catch up with the girls. Carlos sighed quietly and rested his head on Jaz' shoulder.

"Come on then, Littlelegs. The quicker we get there, the quicker we get that wand and the quicker we get back."

The white-haired VK nodded and allowed Jaz to grab his hand and pull him along.

"We're here." Jay announced rather unnecessarily.

Jaz squeezed Carlos' hand before letting go and moving to stand by Jay. The group peered through the small widows on the main entrance, as the security guard watched all the CCTV cameras. Their eyes landed on the spinning wheel sat on the podium, a sign reading 'Maleficent's Spinning Wheel' sitting on the base.

Jaz snickered and covered her mouth her hand, "That's your mother's spinning wheel?"

"It's kinda dorky." Carlos snickered and Jay elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary." Mal scowled.

"Sure." Jaz mumbled to Carlos, who bit back a laugh.

Mal sighed and flicked through her spell book, "Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger."

The guard swivelled his chair around, gaze locked on the spindle, before shaking his head to clear it and turning back to the monitors.

"Impressive." Jaz snickered.

"I got chills." Carlos muttered sarcastically, bumping shoulders with Jaz.

"Okay, you know what." Mal exhaled through her nose and angrily flicked through her spell book again, "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."

In a daze, the guard rose from his chair and trudged to the spinning wheel. He pressed his finger down on the needle tip before yawning a lying down on the base of the podium, fast asleep.

"Not so dorky now huh?" Mal said with a smirk before pulling the handle to find the door was locked.

Jay walked backwards, "Stand back then."

Mal flicked through her spell book again as jay prepared to run up to the door, "Make it fast, make it quick, open up without a kick."

The doors flung themselves open as jay leapt up to kick them. Jaz held back her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand as he landed on his back.

Mal hummed before stepping over the teen, "Let's go then."

Evie sighed and followed after her as Jaz held out a hand to her brother.

She hauled him up and brushed off his arm, "That went well, huh?"

Jay huffed and followed after the girls. Jaz and Carlos rolled their eyes at each other before following into the museum. Jaz tucked the smaller teen under her arm,

"Let's blow this popsicle stand."

 **cut**

 **A/N:** I have decided that I will be updating every other Thursday. That way I have a week to get the next chapter ready to be published.

 **See ya next time.**


	4. Make You Proud

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 4 – (Make you proud)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, only the characters I made.**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

"That's just creepy." Jay mumbled his gaze locked on the statue of his father.

"It's so life-like." Carlos whispered, reaching out to touch one of his mother's furs but stopping short.

"Come on, lets go find the wand." Evie said before leading the boys out, none of them realising Mal and Jaz weren't following.

"It's like they're here." Mal said softly almost as if she didn't realise Jaz was there.

"But they're not. They can't reach us here." Jaz whispered almost afraid to break the silence.

"She'd find a way." Mal replied before sighing, shaking herself out and turning away from the statues, "Come on Jaz. Let's get this over and done with."

Mal turned on her heel and left the room. Jaz watched her go before turning back to the statue of the man that had haunted her dreams.

"Will I ever make you proud? Will I ever be good enough for you? What must I do?" she whispered, her heartbeat thudding in her ears.

She gasped and took a step backwards as the statue morphed into her father. Her body locked and she stood frozen staring in abject horror at the face of her father, who was supposed to be trapped on the Isle. Right?

"You'll always be a disappointment Jazmeen. No matter what you do you'll never be good enough." Jafar spat with venom in his voice, "You will never make me proud."

Jaz brushed off the disappointment settling in her stomach as footsteps rounded the corner again. She let out a few shaky breaths and roughed her hands down her face. She clenched her jaw as she spun to see Carlos skid around the corner.

"We've found the wand." Carlos said sounding slightly out of breath, "Jaz?"

She sighed and brushed her hands over her hair, before rolling her shoulders. Carlos shrugged and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of the room.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Mal spat as they ran into the room.

Jaz rolled her eyes before walking over to where her brother was stood by the wand encased in a blue force-field. The twins circled the wand looking for weak spot or a way in, a skill they had mastered over the years.

"Jay don't do what I think you are about to." Carlos almost pleaded shaking his head at the brunette.

Jaz winked at her brother before turning to face the white-haired boy, "Don't worry _he_ won't."

Carlos grimaced as she pushed her hand through the force-field. Jaz' smirk fell from her face as the blue pulsed before she was thrown back, her body colliding with the wall across the room. The VKs cringed and Jay jogged over to his twin sister.

Jay held out his hand to help his sister up as a piercing alarm sounded. Jaz brushed herself off before the group ran from the room. They ran past the guard still sleeping peacefully despite the blaring alarm and the shrill ring of the phone on his desk.

Carlos pursed his lips as he paused in front of the desk and drummed his fingers on the back of his head. He clicked his fingers twice and he picked up the phone and quickly typed in the numbers, scrawled on a yellow Post-It note, into the keypad. He cheerily answered the phone, and brushed his hair back.

"Hello. Yeah it's just a false alarm… Ah don't worry about it; it's all under control… Say hello to the miss'."

"Carlos" Jaz hissed from the door and Carlos threw his hands up with a sigh.

"Uh you're welcome." He huffed and rolled his eyes before running after Jaz.

Mal stopped once she was sure they were out of harms-way and turned to glare at Jaz.

"Well done idiot. What were you playing at?" Mal spat her eyes taking on a green tint.

Jaz rolled her eyes and shoved past the purple-haired teen. She kicked a stone further down the street and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. Her shoulders hunched in as she stepped over a fence onto a grass verge.

"Why do you have to be so hard on her Mal?" Jay said before jogging after his twin.

"Yo Jaz. Slow down." He called after her.

"What? I'm tired and if I have to stay here and go to lessons tomorrow I like to get some sleep." Jaz snapped as she turned to look at her brother.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked placing his hand on her arm, missing the almost unnoticeable flinch.

She brushed it off and turned away, starting to walk towards the school, "I'm fine. You know I am Jay, so why'd you ask?"

"I know you don't want to be here. I don't either. But you have to try and work with Mal if you want to get out of here."

Jaz rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"So what do you think tomorrow's going to be like?" Jay asked breaking the pregnant silence that had fallen over the pair.

"Dunno. Don't care either." Jaz drawled.

Jay tucked his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, the silence between the two tense and awkward.

"This is me. See ya Jay." Jaz said as the door swung open and Megan appeared in the opening.

"Do you know its past curfew?" she dropped her headphones around her neck and raised her eyebrow.

"Don't care." Jaz spat as she brushed past the girl.

"Well bye Jaz. I'll see you tomorrow." Jay turned on his heel and left.

He brushed his hand over his head as he turned the corner and sighed.

He pushed the door to his and Carlos' room open and swallowed at the sight that greeted him. He pulled his gaze from Carlos' shirtless back and hurriedly changed before climbing onto the bed. Across the room Carlos slid into his bed and pulled the covers up around his neck.

"Night Jay." He whispered before closing his eyes.

Jay smiled and rolled over. He sighed and rolled back over, unable to get comfortable.

 **cut**

"Carlos?" Jay called softly twenty minutes later, "You asleep?"

"Nah. Bed's too strange. Not much we can do about that though." Carlos replied and Jay heard the sheets ruffle as he sat up.

Jay pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck before sliding out of the bed and tugging his covers and pillows from the bed. He arranged them on the floor before walking over to Carlos' bed and doing the same.

"Jay?" Carlos asked watching him curiously.

"Well get on then. Should be more home-y now." Carlos smiled softly and dropped down onto the pile.

Carlos curled into a small ball and tucked one arm under his pillow. Jay shuffled down next to him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of Carlos' soft breathing.

 **cut**

Carlos groaned as the sunlight burned his eyes. Sunlight? He lifted his head and took in his surroundings the previous days events finally catching up with him. He dropped his head back onto the solid chest he was resting on before with a small smile.

Wait.

Chest?

A blush rose on his cheeks as he took in his positioning next to Jay. One of Jay's arms was behind his head and the other was draped over Carlos' waist. One of his arms was over Jay's chest.

Carlos hurriedly pulled away and busied himself with getting dressed as Jay stirred from his sleep.

Jay lifted his head from the pillow to see Carlos pulling his shirt on over his head. A blush rose on the smaller boy's cheeks as Jay stood up from the make-shift bed and began to change into his outfit from the previous day.

Carlos wandered into the bathroom and jay released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. His thoughts were all over the place. On the Isle the feelings he was experiencing would have meant a lot of trouble.

If he was being honest with himself he liked the feeling of Carlos sleeping in his arms. And if he could he'd like to do it again.

He roughed his hands down his face and rolled out his shoulders as Carlos walked back into the room.

"Come on we should go find Jaz." Jay said as he shoved the pillows and blankets back onto one of the beds.

"We should take her stuff as well." Carlos said nodding his head towards the bin bag by the door.

Jay nodded and grabbed the bag. The pair made their way through the school to Jaz' dorm and knocked twice on the door. Jay frowned when no one answered. Carlos nudged Jay in the stomach with his elbow.

"I'm sure she's fine Jay. Leave her bag here and we'll go find the others first before we go to look for her." Carlos said tucking his hands into his pockets.

Jay nodded and placed the bag in the doorway.

"What's her roommate like?" Carlos asked as they walked towards mal and Evie's room.

"I only saw her for a second but she seemed alright."

"Let's hope she has a little tact. Wouldn't want Jaz to end up fighting with the girl she's stuck rooming with." Carlos said as they stopped outside the girls' room.

"But it would be funny to watch." Jay said before knocking on the door.

"Morning boys." Evie said as she opened the door a few moments later.

"Have you seen Jaz yet this morning?" Carlos asked as the door clicked shut behind them.

"Like she'd show up here after last night." Mal scoffed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Mal." Evie warned as she perched on the edge of her bed.

Mal rolled her eyes before turning to Carlos, "What've we got first?"

"Uh, Remedial Goodness. Bet ya that's a new lesson that's only just started." Carlos said and Jay groaned.

"Well if your sister hadn't screwed up then we wouldn't have to go to any lessons." Mal drawled from her bed.

"Fuck off Mal." Jay snarled going to move towards mal

"Jay." Evie warned stepping in front of him.

Jay opened his mouth to say something but closed it when a knock at the door stopped him. The four VKs all shared a look before Jay stepped towards the door.

 **cut**


	5. Food for Thought

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 5 – Food for Thought_

 **Disclaimer I only own the plot and my original characters**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

Ben brushed his hands down the lapels of his blazer as the door opened enough for Jay to put his head around.

"Good morning."

Jay pushed the door open fully as Evie stepped up to his side.

"What brings you by this morning, Ben?"

Ben rubbed his hands together and smiled to the teens in the room, "Well. The tour yesterday was cut short and didn't extend to the cafeteria. So I thought I would take you down just in time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Carlos asked lifting his head up from Evie's bed.

"Yes. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, or course."

"We know what breakfast is. We just weren't expecting it." Mal said snapping her sketchbook closed.

"Surely you had breakfast on the Isle." Ben's hopeful expression fell at the blank looks he received.

"Oh."

Ben wiped his hands on his jacket and pasted his smile back onto his face, "Well then let me introduce you to the wonder that is breakfast."

The four VKs shared a look before shrugging and stepping out of Mal and Evie's dorm room.

"Lead on your highness." Jay said clapping the soon-to-be-king on the back.

 **cut**

The cafeteria buzzed with tired movements and stifled yawns but quickly fell silent as the student body noticed the four Villain children stood in the doorway by the prince.

Ben rubbed his hands together and turned his back to the cafeteria, "Now, over there is all of the food. Breakfast is on for another half hour and then lessons start pretty much straight away after that. Help yourselves to anything you'd like. There is no limit of course but I'd advise not eating too much to start off the day. But I imagine you will know that already."

"Anything we want?" Carlos asked eyeing the food.

"Whatever you want, you can have." Carlos and Jay high-fived each other before racing to the food.

Mal shrugged and followed after them at a slower pace to hide her eagerness.

Evie paused next to the prince, "Um, how often is food available to us?"

"Three meals a day." Ben's brows furrowed, "There are snack machines around school for in between meals."

"Oh. Okay." Evie tamped down her smile and nodded once to the prince before making her way to her friends, her heels clicking on the flooring.

Ben brushed his hands down his lapels as his eyes scanned the cafeteria for a red beanie on top of brown hair. His eyes landed on the table Jaz was sat at with Megan and her friends.

"Good morning." he said as he slid onto the empty space on the bench.

"Morning Ben." Elle, the daughter of Giselle, replied before turning to Jaz, "What do you have first?"

"I have no clue." Jaz said with a yawn as she finished the braid in her hair.

"I have mathematics by the main office so I can take you to find out." Kida, the daughter of Kida, offered.

"That'd be great." Jaz said as she pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I'll come. Any excuse not to go to Chemistry I guess." Eddie, the granddaughter of Edna Mode, said as she pushed away from the table as well.

Jaz shrugged and made to leave the cafeteria with the others when she was stopped by Ben grabbing her arm.

"You need something?" she asked looking to his hand on her arm. Ben dropped her arm a little sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had a question for you."

"Shoot." Jaz tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and nodded to the prince.

"Um… how much food did you eat on the Isle?" Ben asked, brows furrowing ever so slightly.

Jaz sighed and pulled her hand out of her pocket to scratch the base of her neck, "How much food do you throw out each day?"

Ben frowned, "Not much we're big on not being wasteful with food. But what does that have to do with how much you eat?"

"It has everything to do with it." Jaz said before leaving the cafeteria and a confused and shocked Ben behind.

Ben thoughts reeled. Did the people living on the Isle only get the food they threw away? Ben shook his head; there was no way his father would allow that. Right?

Ben flattened his lapels and set off in search of his girlfriend.

 **cut**

Carlos groaned as he looked to the clock hanging on the wall, "We should probably head to our first lessons now."

"Where _is_ Jaz?" Jay asked scanning the cafeteria for his twin sister.

"Probably still sulking after she screwed up last night." Mal sneered.

"Shove off mal. You're only pissed we have to stay here longer. It wasn't her fault. And it isn't her fault your mom will be pissed it's taken you so long to get the wand to her." Jay snarled, glaring at the purple-haired teen.

Carlos ran his fingers through his dual-toned hair, "Do you think she knows what we have?"

Mal rolled her eyes and stalked off. Evie placed her hand on Jay's back and pushed him towards the door.

"She's pretty resourceful; she'll find her way." Evie said over her shoulder.

Carlos frowned but shrugged anyway and followed after them.

"Good morning class." Fairy Godmother said with a bright smile as the VKs slid into their seats, "Are we all here?"

"No. Jazmeen isn't here yet." Mal sneered as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"Oh okay then." The headmistress said softly as Jay kicked his feet onto the desk. She tapped her pointer on his boots and with an eye roll the Son of Jafar pulled his legs from the desk.

"See ya Kaya." Jaz called as she walked into the classroom a little while later.

"Next time, try to be on time dear." Fairy Godmother said as Jaz sat at a desk by the back of the room, closest to the door.

"Yeah well, I didn't know where I was supposed to be." she shrugged her shoulders and kicked her boots onto the desk.

"I advise finding where you're supposed to be ahead of time." Jaz shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

Fairy Godmother clapped her hands twice before indicating to the board, "Question One; what do you do if you find a crying baby? Do you A) give it a bottle, B) curse it, C) ignore it or D) lock it in a tower?"

The group shared and look before Evie slowly raised her hand, "What was the first one?"

Fairy godmother sighed softly, "Not quite dear." She turned to Mal who had to her head down, drawing in her sketchbook, "Mal?"

"A" Mal answered without looking up.

"Well done, dear." The headmistress said with a proud smile.

Carlos nodded impressed, "Damn girl you're on fire."

Mal shrugged, "Just pick the most boring one." she drawled still not looking up.

The group nodded and Fairy Godmother cleared her throat daintily.

"Question Two; what do you do if you find a vial of poison? Do you A) pour it in the king's wine? B) Dip in some apples? C) Pour it in the city water source? Or D) hand it over to the proper authorities?"

Carlos raised his arm only for Jay to push it down and raise his own.

"Yes Jay?"

"D) Hand it over to the proper authorities." Jay said rather smugly.

"I was going to say that." Carlos mumbled folding his arms across his chest.

"But I said it first." Jay mocked as he pulled the smaller teen into a headlock.

Mal rolled her eyes at the pair and went back to drawing the wand.

"Boys." Fairy godmother called trying and failing to get their attention, "Boys!"

Jaz rolled her eyes and exhaled through her nose before placing her thumb and forefinger on her lips and blowing harshly. The two pulled apart Jaz smirked at the blush high on Carlos' cheeks.

"Thank you Jaz. Boys I think that energy would be useful on the tourney field."

"Nah I'll pass." Jay said straightening his jacket.

Fairy Godmother held back an eye roll before turning to Evie, "Now Evie, what do you do if you find an evil spell book? Do you A) use it to take over the kingdom? B) Use it as a doorstop? C) Hand it over? Pr D) use it knock out a guard?"

"C) Hand it over."

"Well done." The headmistress nodded before rolling the chalkboard down and pointing to the question written on it, "Jaz? What's the answer?"

Jaz yawned and looked up, "Wha'?"

"The question on the board, what is the answer?"

"I dunno." Jaz stretched her back and shrugged, "What's the question?"

"It is on the board."

"I'm too far away, why don't you just read it?" she rolled her eyes and ran her hand over her hair.

"Move closer and you might be able to see better."

"There's not much point 'cause your writing is awful."

"No one else has had that issue but let's not split hairs. What should you do if you find a genies lamp? A) Use it to become rich and powerful? B) Use it to make a cup of tea? C) Hand it over to the proper authorities? Or D) sell it?"

"D."

"Try again dear." Fairy Godmother said gently.

"A."

"Not quite."

"Fine then C."

"Well done. Took you a while but you got there."

Jaz clenched her jaw and leant further back on her chair as the classroom door opened.

 **cut**

 **A/N:** So my plan for an update schedule fell through. School and exams are a pain right now so I'm probably not going to update as regularly as I would like. I'm going to try my best to update as often as I can but I don't know how well that will work out.

Also I know Edna Mode and the Incredibles probably don't count as Disney but I'm going to count them. I also don't know if Atlantis: The Lost Empire or Enchanted counts as Disney but I wanted to feature some less-known Disney Princesses.

Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


	6. You and Me

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 6 – You and Me_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

The teens watched as petite brunette scurried past them up to the head mistress. She let out a squeak as she passed by and shoved a clipboard towards Fairy Godmother.

"You need to signoff for early dismissal for the coronation." Jane said eyeing the VKs.

Mal smirked and nudged Evie with her elbow.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane." Fairy godmother said not looking up from the paperwork. 

"Mom no!" she cried nervously, glancing at the VKs.

"Its okay." The headmistress handed back the clipboard and pushed her daughter towards the door, "Jane this is everyone."

Jane clutched the clipboard to her chest, "Hi. That's okay. Don't mind me. As you were." She scurried out of the room, squeaking as she passed the other teens.

Carlos flinched as shrill ring of the bell filled the room signalling the end of the lesson. The villain's children pushed away from the tables and made their way to the door.

"Jaz? A word please." Jaz shrugged and ruffled Carlos' hair as he left.

"Look if this about me being late, it wont happen again okay?" Jaz said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not about that dear. I wanted to talk about you struggling to answer the question on the board."

"Like I said, I was too far away and your writing is hard to read. I also don't give a damn so." Jaz shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"The others didn't have the same problem."

"Yeah well I'm not them." Jaz scowled and stalked out, the classroom door slamming loudly behind her.

She turned the corner and collided with the same person as the night before. She scowled and skimmed her hand over her hair.

"Fuckin' hell do you ever watch where you're going?" she spat before stalking away down the corridor.

Jaz sighed as she turned the corner and spotted Jay and Carlos outside her door. She roughed her hand down her face as she unlocked the door and motioned for the two to go in first.

"What did Fairy Godmother want?" Carlos asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno she was spouting some crap about who knows what."

Jaz shrugged and kicked her boots off before dropping onto her bed. Jay crossed his arms over his chest as he leant against the dresser.

"What are your new friends like?" Carlos asked as he sat on the chest at the bottom of her bed.

"They seem decent enough." Jaz shrugged and the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Uh we did bring your stuff before but you'd already left for breakfast." Jay said with a shrug.

"I'm surprised Mal let you anywhere near me."

"Don't be so hard on Mal. You know how much pressure she's under from her mom." Jay said frowning.

Jaz sighed, "At least her mom actually cares what she does."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing important." Jaz said rolling onto her stomach.

Carlos frowned and shook his head at Jay who'd opened his mouth to say something. The pair froze when the door opened and Megan, Kaya and Eddie walked in. Jay smirked and stepped towards the girls.

"Well hello." He ran a hand over his hair, subtly flexing.

Jaz leapt up and pushed between them, "Not gonna happen dude."

Jay held his hands up as he stepped back. Eddie quirked an eyebrow at the frown on Carlos' face.

"We should head to next lesson, you coming Jaz?" Megan asked slipping her book into her bag and zipping it shut.

Jaz nodded and ruffled Carlos' hair as she left the room.

"We should get down the field then." Jay nudged the smaller teen's arm and held the door open for him to go through first.

 **cut**

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Carlos said as they reached the tourney field and his eyes landed on the team running drills.

"It'll be easy." Jay said clapping a hand on his shoulder before running onto the pitch to the coach.

"For you, maybe." He grumbled under his breathe as the coach turned to face the pair.

"Ah the Isle boys." He clapped the pair on the shoulders before thrusting kits into their chests, "put these on and get out of the field."

 **cut**

Carlos tugged at the over-sized jersey as he made his way onto the field, grumbling under his breathe all the while. The whistle rang sharply and Carlos jumped at the noise before quickly moving out of the way of an advancing player. He exhaled through his nose as jay scored yet another goal, a path of knocked-down players in his wake.

The whistle sounded sharply and the coach called his players in, "Well done Jay. I'm impressed; next time allow me to show you a rule book."

Jay shrugged as the coach clapped a hand on his back, before turning to face Carlos, "Maybe you should try out for band, kid."

Jay stepped away from the coach and threw his arm over Carlos' shoulders, "Carlos and I are a package deal."

"I'll train him, coach." Ben offered stepping through the huddled team and placing a hand on Carlos' shoulders. Jay dropped his arm from Carlos and crossed them over his chest as the coach shrugged in agreement and went to speak to the rest of the team.

"I'll see you later Carlos." Ben said with a polite smile before making his way into the locker room with the rest of the team.

Carlos sighed and scratched his head before following a strangely silent Jay.

 **cut**

"How was tourney then?" Jaz asked lifting her head from her pillow and staring down at Carlos sprawled out on the floor.

"Not going to lie: shit. But it's not like we'll be here long anyway." He shrugged and turned back to his notebook.

"I guess." Jaz shrugged and rolled onto her side when she noticed the time written on the alarm clock, "Shit. I said I'd meet Megan. She's cool and all but we'll be leaving as soon as the coronation and if we get close she'll just end up hurt."

"What happens if we fail?"

"Gods I don't know. I want to say we'd stay here but they'd never allow it. Everyone is waiting for us to screw up so they can ship us back. Even if we didn't get the wand we'll end up back there. If we fail and everyone sees or if we do get the wand we still have to go back." Jaz roughed her hands down her face and slipped off the bed to sit next to Carlos on the floor.

Carlos pushed his book away and crossed his legs underneath himself, "So either way we're fucked?"

Jaz nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, "Pretty much. We aren't wanted here, no matter how much Ben tries to convince us otherwise."

"It's not like we were wanted back there though." Jaz wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"How 'bout when we get the wand, me and you'll take over a small island. There'll be no tourney. No parents. No dogs. No lamps. And no prissy pink princesses."

"Deal." The two shook on it before laughing. Jaz ruffled her hands through his hair and sighed. She hefted herself off the floor and held her hand out for Carlos.

"Come on then. Wouldn't want them to get suspicious." Carlos rolled his eyes and pulled himself up using her hand as leverage.

 **cut**

"Jaz over here!" Megan called waving the two VKs over to their table. Eddie and Elle waved as the two slid onto the bench.

"You were just at tourney right?" Eddie asked as Carlos nodded half-heartedly, "How was that?"

"I dunno I guess. I've made the team." He shrugged, "I'm not that bothered though, so."

"Meg wanted to join the team but she couldn't. A load of bullshit if you ask me, but hey-ho." Eddie sighed and leant her chin on her hands, her elbows balanced on the edge of the table.

"Why?" Carlos asked brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"'Cause I'm a girl and girls 'apparently' can't play tourney. Like Eddie said, it's complete and utter bullcrap." Megan shrugged and ran her fingers though the ends of her hair, "My mom agrees too but there's nothing she can do. They don't care about her opinions because she isn't a royal."

"That's crap." Carlos cried frustratedly, running his hands through his hair, "On the Isle if you can fight or steal you're respected. No matter what's between your legs. Mal _and_ Jay were both two of the most feared villain kids there."

"Auradon is kinda backwards that way. But what can we do?" Megan shrugged and shook her head, "Its useless arguing about it with anyone though. We won't get anywhere."

"But that's so unfair-"the white-haired teen paused as a shadow was cast over their table.

 **cut**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**


	7. Are You Stalking Me?

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 7 – Are You Stalking Me?_

 **Disclaimer; I only own the characters I have created**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

"But that's-" Carlos froze as a shadow fell over the table and Elle shrunk in on herself, causing Jaz to frown.

The prince shook the blonde hair from his eyes and slammed his hand on the table making Elle noticeably flinch, "What are you doing hanging around with a bunch of freaks Elle?"

Elle's gaze stayed firmly locked on her hands settled on her lap, "Just leave it, okay? Please."

"You should start thinking about who you hang out with; after all you don't have much time left." He threatened and Elle managed to shrink further into her seat. The boy smirked and ran his tongue over his back teeth as his gaze flicked over Jaz and Carlos.

"You should go." Elle said softly and Jaz could see her petite frame shaking.

"Yeah; you're right. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation, would I?" he arrogantly brushed off his jacket and Jaz' jaw ticked.

She pushed up from her, ignoring the protests from Carlos and moved herself between Elle and the prince. She tucked her hands into her pockets, "I think you should back the fuck up."

The prince huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Sit down."

Jaz sucked her teeth, "Make me."

Carlos groaned and hid his head in his hands as he noticed the crowd gathering around them. Jaz smirked as the prince tried to take a subtle step backwards.

"Calm down, _sweetheart_." Jaz rolled her head and her neck cracked.

"Jaz." Carlos warned and she brushed him off, "He isn't worth it."

"Yeah maybe you should listen to the runt." The prince sneered and Jaz let out a shaky breath.

She took a step closer and the prince took a few nervous steps backwards. Her jaw ticked as she made to swing for the prince but two arms wrapped her waist before her fist could connect with his jaw. She fought against the grip before giving up and sneering at the prince.

"You should watch your back." He nervously brushed off his jacket lapels before hastily retreating, the crowd following soon after.

Jaz grumbled and kicked the shin of the person so they dropped her to the floor. She ran a hand over her hair and ignored the eye roll she received from Carlos. She turned to see who had hold of her, expecting it to be Jay, and her jaw dropped as she recognised them as the person she'd ran into a few nights prior. Her shock quickly turned into anger and she tucked her fists into her jacket pockets.

"My God! Are you stalking me?" she exclaimed her eyebrows almost hitting her hairline.

Whoever he was, rolled his eyes and tucked his hands onto his pants pockets, "Why don't you just try to stay out of trouble?"

He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. Jaz rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw before sliding onto bench next to Carlos and pushing his jaw up to close his mouth.

"The flies were getting out." Carlos huffed out a laugh and Jaz knocked their shoulders together before turning to the others, "So who was the arsehole?"

"Chad; the son of Cinderella." Elle answered her gaze still on her hands as Jaz shrugged off her jacket.

"And a douche bag." Eddie added with a scowl.

Carlos shuffled on his seat and ran a hand through his hair, "What did he mean about you not having long left?"

Elle exhaled and finally looked up, with her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "When I turn eighteen, it has been planned that I will marry Chad. And its my birthday in about five months."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jaz could see Megan reach under the table and squeeze Elle's knee.

"Why?"

"Because my mom never married the person she was betrothed to, Prince Edward." She folded her hands on the table and sighed, "It's to regain our status. Like that even matters."

"That's not fair. Why should anyone else decide who you marry?" Carlos asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It really isn't fair but there's nothing we can do about it!" Megan said passionately banging her hand against the table.

"Surely there has to be. I you don't want to marry him you shouldn't _have_ to." Jaz said, her brows furrowed.

"I can't do anything." Elle said softly with a small shrug, "Unless Chad changes his mind, which he wont, the wedding will take place whether I want it to or not."

"But surely your parents will take your feelings into consideration?" Carlos frowned, "They care about your wishes. Right?"

"The douche's parents decided it." Megan said as her hand rubbed circles on her friends back, "Her parents had no choice either."

"But why's it up to them?" Jaz frowned and licked her bottom lip.

"The man who my mom was supposed to marry but never did was related to the Charmings'." Elle looked down at the table, "And the woman he eventually married killed him. I guess it's to make up for that."

"It just doesn't seem fair at all." Carlos mumbled chewing on his thumbnail.

"It's not." Elle said softly before clearing her throat, "Please can we talk about something else?"

Jaz exhaled and nodded, "So is Remedial Goodness an actual class or one they've made especially for us?"

Eddie huffed out a laugh and shook her head, "Well it's definitely a new one. They probably did make it especially for you guys though."

Jaz groaned and threw her head back as Megan rested her chin on her hand, "What are lessons like?"

"Basically just questions that try to catch us out. If we fail the class, I'll bet we'll get shipped right back to the Isle." Jaz shrugged and Carlos nodded.

"That's if we finish the class before we get shipped back." Carlos said nudging her in the ribs.

Jaz chose to ignore the looks shared between the other girls at the table and pushed herself off the bench, grabbing her jacket as well, "I'm gonna go find Jay. I'll see you later 'Los, yeah?"

Carlos nodded and pushed up as well, "Yeah I should go find Ben; he said he'd help me with tourney."

"See ya and don't forget curfew." Megan called after them and Jaz flipped her off over her shoulder.

Jaz stopped mid-way as Evie called her name. Evie stopped in front of her, a smile painted on her face.

"What's got you all smiley?"

Evie sighed happily and twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "I've found my prince."

Jaz chuckled and rolled her eyes, "And only after a day. Okay go on then, who is this wondrous prince."

"His name is Chad Charming and he is absolutely to die for." Evie missed how the smirk fell from Jaz' face as she stared off dreamily into the distance, "He has the most gorgeous blonde hair and amazing blue eyes."

"E, girl, he's bad news."

Evie's smile fell and she crossed her arms over her chest with a scoff, "You're just jealous Jaz."

"What's there to be jealous of, Evie? He's meant to be with someone else. He is bad news."

"Don't be pathetic. Can't you just be happy for me for once, Jazmeen?" Evie snapped turning and stomping away, her hair hitting Jaz in the face.

Jaz groaned and threw her head back before tucking her hands into her pockets and making her way back towards the school. She paused as she saw Mal follow Jane into one of the bathrooms before following after them with a shrug.

"Hi." Jaz said as she walked in and ignored the glare Mal shot her as Jane waved timidly.

" _Anyway_." Mal said sickly-sweet, drawing the attention back to her, "What were you saying Jane?"

"Oh. Um just about how I like your hair." Jane replied nervously her eyes flickering between the two VKs.

"You know I have a spell just for that." Mal said with a chuckle before flicking through her spell book, "Its right…ah here. _Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair_."

Jane squealed as her hair changed before she excitedly ran her hand over her longer hair in awe. The brunette bob was replaced with wavy shoulder-length hair and her fringe was no longer.

"Wow you almost don't notice your," Mal paused and Jaz held back a groan, "other features anymore."

Jane squealed and flapped her hand towards Mal's book of spells, "Do my nose!"

"I can't do stronger spells like that, yet. Not like your mom though." Jaz looked to the floor as the pieces slid into place.

That was Mal's grand plan then; befriend the daughter of the fairy godmother and use her to get to the wand. There was a reason Mal was the leader of their little gang and it wasn't just because of her mother.

Jane visibly deflated and sighed, "She doesn't use the wand anymore; she believes all magic is in books. And not spell books. Book with history and stuff."

Mal scoffed and shook her head, "What a rip!"

"Yeah." Jane sighed and scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor tiles.

"But she everyone knows she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter." Mal softened her expression although Jaz could tell it was a façade, "Doesn't she love you?"

Jane's head shot up and her brow furrowed, "Of course she does. Just you know; tough love and 'look on the inside'. That sort of thing, you know?"

"That's the face!" Mal exclaimed suddenly pointing towards the sullen expression on Jane's face, "And then just look as if you're heart is about to break." Mal sighed deeply and twisted her lips down, "Oh mother! I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too."

"That could work?" the petite brunette looked hopeful.

"Like a charm." Jaz chimed in hopping up to sit on the sink.

"Yeah I mean that's what old Cindy did right? Your mom bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the daylights out of her! And hey if your mom does decide to, you know, whip out the old wand, invite me?" Mal said with a big fake smile.

Jane nodded eagerly, "If I can convince mom; you're there."

Mal cheered and Jane nervously tucked some hair behind her ear. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "Bye."

"What was that about?" Jaz asked as the door clicked shut behind her.

"I might have just got us closer to the wand. We'll be out of here soon." Mal ran her finger down the spine of her spell boo absent-mindedly.

"Gods I hope so."

 **cut**

RIP Cameron Boyce. When I heard the news I was so heartbroken and my thoughts are with his family and friends. I feel as if I grew up watching Cameron from his time as Luke Ross and as Carlos. My heart aches and I feel as if I have lost someone very special to me. I cannot imagine how his family are feeling and seeing the tributes to him are bitter sweet. Rest easy Cameron you wont be forgotten x


	8. Dude!

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 8 – Dude!_

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Descendants**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core"_

Jaz tucked her hands into her jacket pocket as she noticed the scowl on Evie's face as she neared Evie and Jay with Mal.

"E? A word?" Jaz asked nodding her head to the side.

Evie pursed her lips but moved away from the other VKs."Yes?" Evie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look I was only trying to look out for you okay?" Jaz rubbed her hand over her head, "The kid is bad news and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know you are." Evie's expression softened and she placed her hand on her friends arm, " _But_ I can look after myself. You know that."

Jaz sighed but nodded. She knew Evie could look after herself as she'd been on the receiving end of Evie's anger on more than one occasion, but Jaz knew something Evie didn't, "Any hard feelings?"

"Nah." Evie said and pulled Jaz into her side, "After all I might need you to fight him for me if he does do me dirty."

Jaz smirked and nudged her shoulder into Evie's side.

"Good. Come on I think Carlos is on his way down. Wait… Holy shit!" Jaz exclaimed her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

"Is that?" Evie's jaw dropped and the two made their way back to Mal and Jay as Carlos approached the group. The VKs watched as the smallest member of their group came closer with something surprising in his arms.

"Hey 'Los. Um… you do know what you have in your arms, right?" Jaz asked pointing to the bundle in his arms.

"Guys meet Dude." Carlos said and the _dog_ in his arms lifted its fuzzy head. The four watched in stunned silence as Carlos, the boy that had previously been _terrified_ of dogs, rubbed Dude the Dog's ear with his thumb.

"Carlos. Did you bang your head when practicing?" Jaz said slowly as Evie stepped forward to scratch the top of Dude's head between his ears.

"No Jaz I didn't." Carlos rolled his eyes as he manoeuvred the dog in his arms so he could scratch the top of his head.

"Alright. Alright." Jaz held her hands out palms up in surrender her eyes taking on a mischievous glint, "So how did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? Was there swooning involved?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and nudged her with his shoulder, careful not to jostle Dude too much, "Dude ran down to the tourney field while Ben and I were practicing. Ben managed to get me out of the tree and showed me dogs aren't all bad. I guess mother doesn't know best."

"Cool - wait! Get you out of the tree? Why were you in a tree Carlos?" Jaz asked placing her hands on her hips whilst trying to bite back a laugh.

Carlos placed Dude on the floor and scratched the back of his head, "Um… I was speaking metaphorically?"

Jaz laughed and ruffled his hair. Jaz noticed the frown on her twin's face but decided not to comment on it. Yet. She pursed her lips but relaxed when Carlos nudged her in the ribs with his elbow and shot her a questioning glace. She shook her head and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. We'll head back to your room. We have an update on the plan." Mal said and the VKs nodded.

"Race you 'Los." Jaz called before running off.

Carlos laughed before taking off, Dude at his heels. Mal and Evie shared a grin before taking off after them, leaving an oddly hurt Jay to follow behind.

 **cut**

"So the plan?" Jay asked from where he was sprawled on his bed. He kept his gaze firmly locked on the ceiling above him and tried not to look at where Jaz and Carlos were laying with Dude on Carlos' bed.

"You guys remember Jane right?"

"Fairy godmother's daughter? Yeah what about her?" Carlos said absently petting Dude's head.

"She could be a way to the wand. If we get close enough to her, we could get the perfect opportunity. We need to get in her head a little." Mal answered drumming her fingers on the front cover of her spell book.

"So what do we do?" Jaz asked watching Jay out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know. We just keep going and trying to get close enough to her. We need to act as normal to these people as we can." Mal shrugged one shoulder as she stared down at the front cover of her spell book.

"Right." Jaz climbed off Carlos's bed and brushed off her (Jay's) jogging bottoms, "I'd better head back to mine. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Jay nodded and Jaz left the room, feeling something akin to hope for the first time.

 **cut**

The alarm blared in room, pulling Jaz from her sleep and with a startled groan she rolled herself out of bed and landed in a sort of crouch. Megan chuckled as she watched from the bathroom doorway.

"I'm never going to get over how you get out of bed." Megan said with a laugh as walked out of the bathroom her hair wrapped in a lilac towel.

Jaz waved her hand at her dismissively as she dropped on the floor completely and threw her legs out in front of her as she leant back against the bed. She roughed her hands down her face before pulling off the extra large t-shirt that had once been Jay's and dropping it on her bed. She scratched her back below her sports bra before pushing herself up off the floor.

The daughter of Jafar scraped her hair into a pony tail before grabbing her jogging bottoms off the floor and stepping into them. She bent to grab one of her t-shirts from the floor and whipped back around at Megan's shocked gasp.

"What?"

"Your back. What happened to it?" Jaz frowned and twisted her head so she could see her back in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Jaz relaxed as realisation dawned on her and she rolled out her shoulders. She ran her gaze over the scars covering her back before turning to face Megan.

"Living on the isle isn't that easy, you know." Jaz said honestly with a shrug as she pulled Jay's old t-shirt on over her head. The teen grabbed her jacket that was thrown over a desk chair and pulled that on as well.

"Who did that?" Megan asked her fingers pressed to her lips.

"I can't remember who did every one but Jafar did a few. Anyway I'll see you later." Jaz waved to her roommate before leaving the dorm room to meet her friends for the first lesson of the day; remedial goodness.

"You took your time." Carlos said as the brunette dropped onto the chair next to him and the blonde pushed a filled plate towards her.

"Megan saw the scars on my back and asked about them. You'd think she'd never seen scars on a person before." Jaz scoffed before spooning some egg into her mouth.

"She probably hasn't." Carlos said softly, rubbing the back of his neck, "You have to remember we were brought up differently than they were. We've had to fight for our lives on numerous occasions and they probably have never gone hungry in their lives."

Jaz shrugged, "Eh I guess."

"Mornin'" Jay grumbled as he dropped onto the chair across from them. He shot his sister a tired grateful smile as he took the half-eaten plate she offered to him.

"Sleep well?" Jaz asked as she leant back in the chair and dropped her feet into jay's lap under the table.

"I guess."

"He's still not used to sleeping on a proper bed." Carlos said rubbing his jaw under his ear.

"Neither are you." Jay grumbled, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Yes but I never claimed I was." Carlos said with an eye roll.

"So if you two aren't comfortable sleeping on your beds where do you sleep?" Jaz asked stealing a piece of bacon from the plate.

"We sleep on the floor. Jay pulled everything of our beds and made them into a pile on the floor. We normally start on our beds but end up on the floor." Carlos shrugged and rocked back on his chair.

Jaz nodded and hid a smirk behind her glass of water.

"Alright you lot. Lets go." Mal said as she slapped Jay on the back of his head.

"Do you think we're going to have to keep doing these lessons?" Jaz asked as they neared the classroom.

"Probably. But if we get the wand soon we wont have to." Mal said with a wink.

"I guess." Jaz shrugged her right shoulder and frowned at the floor.

 **cut**

"Good morning children." Fairy Godmother said clapping her hands together, "Today we have a small test. No don't worry it isn't a big deal or too hard. Enjoy."

With a groan, Jaz dropped onto her chair and settled in for a long and boring hour. She ran her hand over hair as the paper was dropped onto her desk.

She dropped her head onto her arm as Fairy Godmother made her way back to the front of the classroom, "Children you may begin."

 **cut**

Leave a review and tell me what you think, reviews make my day that much better.


	9. Change of Plan

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 9 – Change of Plan_

 **I only own the plot and my OCs**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

"So you never went to any lessons?" Megan asked kicking her feet up onto the table.

"Nah," Jaz shrugged and flipped her hair to the other side, "There was nothing they could teach us anyway. Whatever we learnt we learnt on the streets."

"So why did they have schools if no one ever went?" Elle asked.

Jaz shrugged, "Probably to get the little money that was sent over for our 'education' or whatever." the brunette added finger quotes around the word with an eye roll.

Megan laughed, "Well, no school is better than anything I guess."

"Hi Jane." Elle said softly as the teen made her way over.

"Uh hi. Jaz? My uh, mom would like to see you if you're not too busy."

Jaz shrugged and pushed to her feet, "Yeah sure."

Jane nodded and scurried off.

"We'll probably be here when you're done." Megan said and Jaz nodded before stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking away.

"I worry about her." Megan mumbled as she watched the girls retreating form.

 **cut**

Jaz tapped her knuckle against the door before stepping in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah Jaz there you are." Fairy Godmother said clasping her hands together.

"So?" Jaz asked as she jumped up onto a desk.

"What happened in your test today, dear?"

Jaz shrugged defensively, "What about it?"

"Well… you didn't answer any questions. And I was wondering why."

"I didn't feel like it." Jaz shrugged and picked at her nails.

"If you are struggling, just say so and we can help you." Jaz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't and still don't care about any test. Tests aren't important to me so I'm not going to bother answering any pointless questions."

"Still… I'd like to run a few tests. Nothing major just to make sure there's nothing underlying."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Jaz slid off the table and walked out, slamming the classroom door shut behind her.

 **cut**

Jaz dropped onto the bench next to Megan and dropped her head onto the table.

"I take it your talk with Fairy Godmother didn't go all that well?" Jaz groaned and flipped the other teen off.

"She's pissed 'cause I didn't answer a few questions on some dumb test. That was probably rigged or some shit."

"Why didn't you answer the questions?" Megan asked lifting the girls hair up so she could see her face.

"I had a killer headache. And I didn't want to."

"If you tell her that she'll let you retake it." Jaz rolled her eyes and lifted her head from the table with a groan.

"I don't want to retake it. It's stupid." Jaz pouted and dropped her head back onto the table.

Megan rubbed the brunettes shoulder and Jaz fought back a shudder.

"Is that Lonnie?" Eddie asked blocking the sun from her eyes.

"Oh my god it is." Megan said before waving the girl over.

"Why are we 'oh my god'-ing?" Jaz asked resting her elbow on the table and placing her chin on her palm.

"Her hair. It used to be in this bob that didn't suit her at all. Didn't suit her face shape or anything. I don't know why she never didn't anything about it. It looks professionally done, I wonder where -" Eddie rambled before Megan cut her off.

"She can't have grown it so quickly."

"Hi guys. You must be Jaz, I'm Lonnie. The daughter of Mulan." She said as she extended her hand out to Jaz.

Jaz nodded and dropped her head onto the tabletop with a yawn.

"I've gotta say I love the hair. Where did you get it done?" Megan asked brushing her own hair over her shoulder.

"Oh Mal did it for me."

Jaz' head shot up and her knee slammed into the table. She grunted before scratching her forehead.

"Mal? As in Maleficent's daughter?"

Lonnie shot the teen a puzzled looked before nodding, "Uh yeah."

"I uh, gotta go. Megan I'll see you later."

Jaz pushed herself away from the bench and brushed her hair over her shoulder before practically running into the castle.

 **cut**

"There you are, Jaz. Where have you been?" Evie asked as Jaz closed the door behind herself.

"Meeting Mal's new friends." Jaz dropped onto Evie's empty bed.

"What?"

"Yeah I met Lonnie. When did you start doing people's hair? It thought it was just a one-time thing with Jane."

"It's a recent thing. Lonnie offered to pay." Mal snapped and resumed flicking aggressively through her spell book.

"So how's the plan with Jane going?"

Mal shrugged her shoulder, "If it was going well would I be looking through every spell in this book?"

"Someone's in a bad mood." Carlos mumbled from where he was sat at the bottom of Mal's bed.

Mal flicked Carlos in the back of the head, "My mom is depending on me, I can't let her down."

"Oh," Evie lifted her head from Chad's homework, "Fairy Godmother brings out the wand to bless Ben at the coronation. We all get to go but I have nothing to wear, of course."

Mal snapped her book shut and glared at Evie.

"What?" the blue-haired teen asked obliviously.

Someone knocked on the door and Mal slid off her bed, "Hold that thought."

The VK opened the door to reveal the future-king.

"Hey Mal," the prince greeted nervously, "I didn't see you guys today so I wanted to check up on you and was wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed?"

The prince stood awkwardly under the gaze of the five VKs.

"Not that I know of." Mal turned and looked to the others, who shook their heads.

"Alright," Ben said clapping his hands, "Well, uh, if you need anything -"

"Ben wait." Mal called as he started to walk away, "Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

Ben wrung his hands together nervously, "Yeah the whole school goes."

Mal bit back a smirk, "Wow that is beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that we could, the five of us, stand at the front row, right by Fairy Godmother just so we could," Mal shivered excitedly, "soak up all that goodness?"

Ben winced slightly and threw his hands up awkwardly, "I wish you could but up front it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Jaz and Carlos shared a look as they tried to piece together the new plan forming in front of them.

"Sorry." Ben breathed, regret etched onto his face.

"Okay bye." Mal said quickly and cheerfully, before closing the door in Ben's face cutting off what he was about to say next.

"Well I think it's time Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend." Mal said looking up with a smirk and a glint in her eye, "And I need a love spell."

She clapped her hands and pointed to her spell book which Jaz threw to her.

"It looks like a recipe." Evie said peering over Mal's shoulder.

"There's a kitchen down the hall. We can probably find all the things we need there." Jay said and Evie chuckled.

"Trust you to know where the kitchens are." Evie said and Jaz smirked at her brother's faux-pout.

"Come on then." Mal said climbing off the bed.

 **cut**

 **A/N:** This is sort of a filler chapter. I've not been feeling that motivated to write the past few days so I'm going to try and get the next chapter after this one out quicker.


	10. You Intrigue Me

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 10 – You Intrigue Me_

 **I only own my OCs and the plot**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

"It wants a tear of human sadness?" Jaz asked as she hopped onto the counter opposite the bench the VKs were baking on.

"So let's chop an onion." Carlos said pulling one out of the fridge. He held the vegetable out to the purple-haired teen. Mal shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"No. It says we need one tear of _human sadness_. This love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly." Mal said crossing her arms.

"A tear is just a tear." Jaz said indignantly.

Evie tucked her hair behind her ear, "Actually that's not true. True they both have antibodies and enzymes. But an emotional tear has more protein based hormones than a reflex tear."

Jaz cheered and Evie blushed.

"Look at you." Mal said with a nudge to the taller teen's side.

Jay scoffed and straightened his jacket, "Yeah we knew that."

"Did not." Carlos said sticking his tongue out at the bigger teen.

"Did." Jay growled stepping closer to the smaller teen but freezing when the kitchen door opened.

"There you are Mal," Lonnie said stepping further into the room, "I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair?" she noticed the bowl and smiled at the group of teens, "Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys making?"

Mal shrugged and subtly pulled a pan over her spell book as the other teen leaned in for a closer look, "Nothing special. Just some cookies."

The VKs threw panicked glances at each other as the daughter of Mulan reached across and dipped her finger into the batter.

"No!" the VKs shouted a little too late, as Lonnie cleaned the batter off her finger.

"What? I'm not gonna double dip." She said holding her hands up.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked cautiously stepping closer.

"Yeah like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal asked.

The teens shared another worried look before Jay stepped closer, "Hey there." He flirted, smirk set firmly in place.

"Could use some chips." Lonnie said with a shrug, ignoring Jay. She crossed the room to the fridge and rooted in.

"Chips?"

"And those are?" mal asked, her forehead creased in a frown.

"Chocolate chips." She pulled a small bowl out of the fridge and poured them into the bowl of batter, "The most important food group." She frowned, "Wait, didn't your moms ever make up chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big ole glass of milk and she makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and then," she trailed off looking at the other teens, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mal frowned and ran her fingers through some spilt flour on the bench, "It's just different where we're from."

"Yeah I know I just…I just." She stopped and exhaled before tying again, "I thought even villains love their kids. Oh," she sniffed, "how horrible."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and Mal jumped to wipe it off. She dropped it into the batter before clearing her throat, "Yeah well."

"Big bummer but we have to get these into the oven so thank you so much for coming by." Mal said practically shoving the girl out of the door, "Really, have a great night. See you tomorrow. Evil dreams."

Mal closed the door behind the teen and inhaled, leaning her back against the door, "Okay boys cookie sheet. Evie oven."

"I should probably head back; Megan will notice soon and send a search party out or something." Jaz said jumping down from the counter.

She ruffled Carlos' hair before leaving the kitchen. She tucked her hands into her pockets and lowered her gaze to the floor, the conversation with Lonnie repeating through her head. She knew the Isle and Auradon were different but she never realised how different. Parental love seemed so strange to her. She'd seen parents on the Isle 'proud' of their children but had never seen any love.

She was so deep in thought that he didn't see him coming until she landed on the floor, staring up at the same guy that seemed to be _everywhere_.

"Alright who are you?" she demanded as she pushed herself up and brushed herself off, "And why are you _everywhere_ I turn?"

"I'm Aziz. Aladdin's son."

"And why are you everywhere I am?"

"You intrigue me." he answered simply with a shrug. The reply had Jaz grinding her teeth together

"And you are a freak." Jaz said before brushing past him to walk back to her dorm.

 **cut**

Carlos groaned as the beeping continued near his head. He shoved the covers off and leant up to reach blindly on his bedside cabinet to turn off the damn alarm. He dropped back onto the make-shift bed on their floor and looked over to the still sleeping shirtless teen. He roughed his hands down his face before pushing himself out of bed and shuffling towards the bathroom.

He pulled off his sleep-shirt and shorts and pulled on his tourney jersey. He splashed cold water on his face before walking back into the dorm and kicking Jay's leg to wake him up. The larger teen grumbled something unintelligible before pushing himself upright and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jay bundled up the blankets from the floor and dropped them onto his bed.

Jay moved sluggishly towards the chest of drawers and pulled out his tourney uniform. Carlos forced his gaze away from Jay, as the larger teen stripped and changed into his jersey.

Carlos slid off the bed when someone knocked on the door, and opened the door for Jaz.

"Hey 'Los." She said ruffling the smaller teen's hair. She flopped onto the closest bed, which happened to be Carlos', "You ready for the game today?"

"I guess. It's not really the game we have to worry about. It's about what happens after." Carlos said curling up on his bed next to Jaz.

"Yeah. If this doesn't work, we'll be sent back to the Isle." Jaz said her hand moving to the smaller teen's hair.

"Mal's spells don't usually go wrong." Jay said, his gaze focused on Jaz' hand.

"There's a first time for everything Jay. Anyway, we'd better head down." Jaz said pushing off the bed, "Mal said something about giving him the cookie before the game."

"I have a feeling things are gonna kick off." Carlos said and Jaz draped her arm across his shoulders.

Jay pulled the door open and the trio made their way down to the tourney field.

"So that guy – Aziz – is he on the team?" Jaz asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah I think so. Why? He take your fancy?" Jay asked smirking.

Jaz scowled and punched his shoulder, "No." she grit out, shooting him daggers, "He's just fucking everywhere."

"Is he the one that stopped you attacking Chad?" Carlos asked and the smirk slid of Jay's face.

"What? When was that?"

"I dunno. About a week or two ago." Jaz shrugged and flipped her braid back over her shoulder.

"You tried to attack Chad?" Jay asked, grinning.

"Yeah. But Aziz grabbed me and stopped me." Jaz shrugged as pulled her arm from around Carlos' shoulders as they neared the boy's locker room.

"Why did you try to attack him?"

"He was being a douche to Elle and got on my nerves. He called Carlos a runt and I snapped." Jaz shrugged and scuffed the toe of her shoe on the floor.

"Man I would've loved to have seen that fight." Jay clapped her on the back before jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the locker room, "We'd better go get changed."

Jaz nodded and ruffled Carlos' hair before turning and making her way towards the field. She scanned the stands and spotted Megan, Eddie and Kaya sat consoling an obviously upset Elle.

"What happened?" she asked dropping onto the bench next to Megan.

"Chad happened. Elle wouldn't tell us what he said but it had to be pretty bad." Kaya explained and Elle seemed to shrink more into herself.

"Where is he?" Jaz asked pushing off the bench.

"Jaz please." Elle reached out a grabbed her wrist, "Leave it." she tugged the brunette back down on the bench, "He's not worth it."

"Fine." Jaz held her hands up I surrender, "But he shouldn't be able to get away with it no matter what it was he said."

"It's fine. Leave it. Please."

"Okay." Elle nodded and shot her a small grateful smile.

The group fell into silence as the teams ran onto the field.

Megan nudged Jaz with her elbow and nodded her head towards the field, "Look there's Aziz."

Jaz flipped her off with a groan and leant back on the bench behind.

Jaz turned her head to see Evie and Mal move to their seats on the row below them.

"Did you give it to him?" she leant her head down to Mal.

Mal nodded keeping her eyes on the field and the future king in particular.

"I think it worked. He asked mal 'If she'd always had those golden flecks in her eyes'." Evie said her eyes twinkling in mischief and carefully masked joy.

Jaz settled into her seat as the whistle was blown to signify the game had started.

 **cut**


	11. See What Happens

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 11 – See What Happens_

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Descendants**

 **cut**

 _"_ _I'm rotten to the core."_

Jaz clapped and cheered as the puck flew through the air, Jay's lucky shot winning the match just as the whistle was blown to signify the end of the match and the Home team's victory. Her smile morphed into a frown as she spotted the future king heading towards the microphone placed on the field.

She leant down the pair in front and whispered in panic, "Oh Gods, what is Ben doing?"

Mal turned back with a frown, keeping one eye on the field, "I don't know-"

She was cut off by Ben yelling into the microphone to the audience, "Give me an 'M'!"

The three VKs watched in shock as the crowed cheered back, "M"

"Give me an 'A'!"

The crowd held their hands above their heads to make the letter with their bodies as they called back, "A!"

"Give me an 'L'!"

"L!"

Beaming, the young prince yelled into his microphone, "What does that spell?"

"MAL!" the crowd cheered, before confused murmurs broke out across the stands.

The VKs shared panicked and worried looks as Ben took to the microphone again, "I love you Mal. Did I mention that?"

Mal and Evie stared on in horror at the prince and Jaz spotted Audrey storm away from the stands towards the main school building.

Oblivious to the shocked crowd, Ben called out to the band, "Give me a beat!"

Doug nodded and counted in the band with a smile and the VKs watched in horror as he started to sing,

 _"_ _Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"_

Ben winked in Mal's direction before dancing with the tourney team. He paused in his dancing to pull off his jersey and throw that into the crowd. With a smirk Jaz caught it out of the air, before passing it to Mal. The purple-haired teen slapped her arm before taking the jersey and pressing it against her chest.

"What was in that cookie?" Jaz asked, holding back a laugh. Mal shot her a half-hearted glare before turning back to watch the love-potion-induced performance.

 _"_ _And did I mention there's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _Well let me;_

 _Shout it out loud!"_

To Mal's horror, Ben leapt onto the back of the team mascot, someone dressed as a pantomime horse, before being tossed into the crowd. He made his way through the crowd and stopped before Mal to throw an arm around her shoulder.

 _"_ _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss,_

 _C'mon now!"_

He leant down for a kiss but was blocked by his jersey pressed into his face by Mal. He took it good-naturedly and pulled her into his side and squeezed her shoulders, "I love you Mal. Did I mention that?"

Jaz bit back a laugh but quickly sobered up as she saw Audrey run up the bleachers. She groaned quietly as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty pulled the microphone from Ben's hands.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" she wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and glanced smugly at Evie, "And I'm going to the coronation with him so I don't need your pity date."

She leant down and kissed Chad enthusiastically. Unaffected, Ben pulled the microphone from her hand, causing her to pull away and watch in barely disguised anger as Ben spoke into the microphone.

"Mal will you go to the coronation with me?" he practically yelled into the object and Mal fought to hide her wince at the loud volume.

Shooting a smug look at Audrey, Mal pulled the microphone towards herself and morphed her face into a bright (and clearly fake if you knew what to look for) smile, "Yes!"

Jaz shot Evie a frown and the pair both shrugged their shoulders. A frown marred Evie's face as Ben was pulled away to the boy's locker room by Jay and Carlos.

"So what now?" Jaz asked when Mal turned back around to face them.

"We see what happens."

 **cut**

Jaz kicked her feet up onto the tabletop, her boots making a thud and nearly knocking Megan's water bottle off. Megan swiftly caught it and turned to Elle.

"Do your parents know?" Megan rubbed circles on the princesses back as she stared out over the lake, "I'm sure it will have gotten about by now."

Elle's shoulders rose delicately before falling back, "It's not my parents that are the problem."

"So what happens if his parents find out?" Jaz asked flicking away the hair blown into her face by the wind. She frowned as Elle sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I don't know." her voice hardly carried over the wind and Eddie leant over to squeeze the redhead's hand.

Jaz rubbed the back of her neck to try and ease the tension built up there. She swung her legs down from the table as Audrey made her way over to the group. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Eddie dropped the redhead's hand.

"Ben and Mal will never last." She flipped her hair over her shoulder haughtily and stared smugly down at Jaz.

Jaz scoffed and shot her an incredulous look, "But aren't you with Chad now?"

Audrey shot her a dirty look and flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "And?"

"So," Jaz pushed up from the table and stepped closer to the teen, "why don't you back off and go find your little boyfriend to play castle?"

Audrey stared up at Jaz with a loose jaw before scoffing, stamping her foot and stomping away towards the castle. Jaz rolled her eyes and dropped back onto the bench next to Megan.

Megan dug her elbow into Jaz' side and when the teen turned to her, she nodded her head towards where Aziz was making his way over. Jaz sighed and pushed up from the bench again and making her way over. She crossed her arms over her chest as Aziz smirked and ran a hand through the curls on the top of his head.

"You know you shouldn't poke the bear, right?" he said cryptically with a smirk adorning his features.

Jaz rolled her eyes as she scratched her forehead and let out a sigh, "What do you want?"

The git shrugged his shoulders and smiled with his tongue pressed against his cheek. He flashed a wink and turned to walk away.

Jaz groaned before yelling to his retreating figure, "You're a freak!"

"What was that about?" Megan asked, appearing at Jaz' elbow.

"Gods even I don't know." the teen rubbed her forehead and blinked multiple times.

Megan chuckled and shook her head, "Come on. El and Ed had plans so they've headed out."

Jaz nodded and the two made their way up to their dorm. Jaz flopped onto her bed and frowned at the mud stain of the bottom of her jogging bottoms, "Hey is there anywhere I can get my clothes cleaned?"

"Uh yeah, there's a laundrette near the kitchens, want me to take you?"

"Sure." Jaz nodded and slid off the bed.

Her clothes were quickly thrown into the bag and she tied a loose knot in the top. In the bag was only two t-shirts, a pair of shorts and her camo-print sports bra.

"Is that all of it?" Megan asked frowning at the practically empty bag.

"Yeah, I'll get what I'm wearing washed later; I can't go round naked while my stuff's washing." Jaz chuckled before pulling the dorm door open and motioning for Megan to go through first.

 **cut**

"What's the point of having one if no one uses it then?" Jaz asked as the pair entered their dorm an hour later.

"I suppose most parents wanted their kids to learn to look after themselves and be more independent." Megan shrugged and dropped onto her bed as Jaz repacked her drawers.

Megan frowned and exhaled through her nose, "Anyway, if you ever need to you can always borrow some of my clothes. Its just I hardly wear most of it and it'd be a waste. I'm pretty sure you'd be able to pull it off."

Jaz nodded and dropped onto her bed with a sigh. Megan flashed a smile before leaning over the side of her bed and pulling her maths homework out of her bag and plugging in her headphones.

Jaz dropped her head back onto the pillows with a yawn. She turned her head to see the alarm on her bedside table and groaned as she saw the time and rocked herself out of bed. With a sigh she shoved her feet into her trainers as she tied her hair up messily.

Swinging her jacket over her shoulder, she left the dorm room and made her way through the corridors until she reached Mal and Evie's room. She pushed open the door and nodded to Evie before sprawling across the blue-haired teens bed.

"You ready for your date?" Mal shot her a weak glare before turning back to the mirror and tugging at her jacket collar.

Evie sighed happily as she brushed down Mal's leather jacket and added a few finishing touches to her makeup. The trio's heads whipped towards the door as someone – presumably Ben – knocked on the door.

"That'll be Ben." Evie said and Jaz slid off the bed with a nod.

She moved across the room and pulled open the door to reveal the soon-to-be-king with two helmets under his arms. Ben's jaw dropped and he stood dazed for a few moments. Jaz cleared her throat pointedly and he snapped out of his stupor.

"Now I realise the difference between pretty and beautiful." Jaz hid a snicker behind her hand as Mal ducked her head in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed red.

The VK lifted her head and stepped out into the hallway, Ben following after like a puppy.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jaz called after them.

Evie giggled behind her hand as Jaz shut the door and dropped onto the chair at the desk.

"Let's hope all goes to plan and Ben doesn't end up dead." Jaz laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Hey E?"

"Yeah?" Evie glanced over at the other teen that was staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think it's weird I don't I don't have many clothes? Megan seemed to find it strange."

Evie shrugged elegantly and pursed her lips, "I mean yeah to someone that's grown up here but there's a shortage to everything on the Isle. Clothes included."

Jaz sighed, "I guess."

Evie flashed a soft smile and turned her head to the door as Carlos walked in with Dude at his heels, "Make sure he stays off my bed."

Carlos nodded as Dude bounded over to Evie for a head-scratch, "Um I think our jobs just became even harder."

 **cut**


	12. Wrong with Me

Bad to the Bone

 _Chapter 12 –_

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters I have created**

 **cut**

 _"I'm rotten to the core"_

"What the hell do you mean? How is our job gonna get easier? Is the wand being brought out?" Jaz asked after a few moments of shocked silence.

The VKs stared at Jay, waiting impatiently for his answer. Jay grinned rather smugly as he adjusted his jacket and hoped up onto one of the desks.

"Parents day."

"Quit being an asshat and tell us what the hell that is Jay." Carlos grumbled, lifting dude off his lap as he swung his legs over the side of the bed before sliding off.

"Every parent is invited to the castle; something about the coronation or something." He shrugged and stepped behind Carlos as he reached for a book high on the bookcase.

He placed his hand on the small of the white-haired teens back as he leant up and took the book just missing Carlos' fingers by an inch. The smallest teen ducked his head to hide his blush as he accepted the book from Jay's hand. Jaz smirked at the interaction before turning back to her brother.

"I get where you're coming from but it's not like our parents will be invited. We'll no doubt get some shitty excuse and an even crappier letter or some shit from them." Jay shook his head and tried to focus on what his sister had said, instead of the adorable blush on Carlos' cheeks.

"It could still make our jobs easier; okay think about it, everyone will be in one place and all the guards will be at the party leaving the museum unprotected." Jay shrugged and dropped onto the seat by the window.

"Or it'll make our lives a thousand times harder." Jaz shrugged and lifted her arm for Carlos to curl up under, his book rested on his lap.

Jay turned his head away, and stared out the window, his fists clenched on his lap. The room fell into an almost awkward silence. Evie gasped suddenly and ruffled excitedly through her bag before spinning on her chair to face Jaz.

"You remember that chem test I had to pass?" Jaz nodded and Evie could hardly contain her face-splitting grin, "Well let's just say I definitely passed it!" she turned the paper and pointed happily to the top left hand corner, "B+!"

"Damn E! Look at you. That's amazing, you must be the smart one of the group." Jaz teased with a nudge to Carlos' ribs.

Jay whooped before swinging his legs around and resting his elbows on his knees, "Now all we need to do is find something that Jaz is actually decent at. That can't be too impossible right?"

Jaz rolled her eyes and held back a grin before lobbing a pillow at his head. Jay caught it and tucked it behind his back. Dude yapped and ran at him, leaping onto his lap and licking his chin. The teens laughed at Jay's shocked face as he begrudgingly scratched behind the dog's ears.

Jaz sighed and stretched out her back, a knock on the door breaking the light atmosphere and Jaz frowned at the door, and then pulled her arm off Carlos to sit upright. She groaned as she rolled of the bed when no one else made any move to answer the door.

"It's alright I'll get the damn door then." She grumbled as she shuffled across the room, Carlos chuckling quietly at her scowl.

"Hey maybe it's _Aziz._ " he teased dragging the name out, "he's come to profess his undying looove for you."

Jaz rolled her eyes in good nature and flipped him off over her shoulder as she ripped the door open to reveal a wide-eyed Jane, stood anxiously wringing her hands together.

"I um… I. I. I figured you'd be here." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and rocked back on her heels, "My mom… uh Fairy Godmother wants to see you."

Jaz rolled her eyes with a sigh, nodded to Jane before slamming the door shut, a muffled 'meep' coming from Jane.

"Now that wasn't very nice Jazmeen." Jay mock-scolded and Jaz stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring the use of her full name.

"How mature." Carlos snickered as she dropped back onto the bed next to him.

She knocked his head to the side and ruffled his hair, before throwing her head back and groaning, "Why is it always me that she wants to see?"

"Because you're the stupidest?" Jay offered, a teasing smirk settled across his features earning and eye roll and a middle finger from Jaz.

"At least I'm not a Neanderthal. And I can use proper grammar." Jaz settled back against the pillows and tucked Carlos into her side, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

"Ooh big word. I hope it didn't hurt."

"Do you know what it means of does it not compute in your teeny tiny little brain?"

"Hey! My head's way bigger than yours!"

"Yeah and all that's in there is empty space and pea-sized brain." She paused for a moment, her almost evil smirk worrying Carlos, "No that's unfair to peas."

Jay's jaw dropped as he scrambled for a response, "Yeah well…uh."

"Ha!" Jaz cried springing up from the bed, nearly knocking Carlos off in the process, "I win!"

She waggled her tongue out at her brother as she danced gleefully in front of him until Jay lunged for her. She screamed, her laughter taking over as she ran to the other side of the room and crouched behind Evie, the blue-haired teen simply rolling her eyes and keeping sewing. Jay grinned mischievously as he crossed the room and dropped onto the bed next to Carlos.

The smaller teen looked up at him, his cheeks heating up due to their closeness. Jay threw his arm around Carlos' shoulders and ruffled his hair with one hand.

"You're on my side, right?" he asked and the other teen's eyes widened slightly.

Carlos ducked his head to hide his blush before looking up at jay through his lashes, "Uh… yeah."

Jay flashed his sister a wicked grin as he squeezed the smaller teen. Jaz stared at the white-haired teen is faux-shock with her jaw hanging loose.

"C!" Carlos shrugged and hid his laughter in jay's arm, "I can't believe you'd do that to me Carlos!"

Carlos shrugged again and sunk further down the bed to hide his face in Jay's arm. The two boys missed the shared look by Jaz and Evie, both too focused on hiding their emotions from the other.

"Carlos you're a traitor." Jaz teased and Carlos lifted his head to pout at Jaz.

Jaz scrunched up her features, trying not to fall for the puppy-dog-eyes. She sighed and vaulted over the table (much to annoyance of Evie) and launched herself onto the bed, landing across the boys. She reached up to ruffle Carlos's hair before pulling him into a headlock.

"It's alright pup. I'll let you live… for now." Carlos laughed and brushed Jaz off, before settling back down next to jay.

"Jaz." Evie called, pulling the trios attention to her, "Don't you have somewhere to be getting to?"

"But I don't wanna." Jaz whined, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at the other girl.

"Don't you think you should?" she asked softly, the playful atmosphere from earlier gone.

Carlos and Jay frowned to each other as Jaz shoved off the bed and paced angrily back and forth.

"Yeah and do what exactly?" she cried throwing her arms up and staring at each of the group individually before returning to her pacing, "Give her a reason to send us back to the isle? We have a job to do and I refuse to let her get in the way of that! There's too much riding on this!"

Evie stopped her pacing with gentle hand son her shoulders, before tucking the teen into her side, "And until then we need to keep up appearances."

Jaz sighed and roughed a hand down her face as Evie steered her towards the desk and pushed her into the seat. Evie crouched in front of the teen and rested her hands on her knees, her face growing serious.

"So you need to go and see what it is she wants to speak to you about because if you refuse she'll get suspicious and we don't need her sniffing around while we're planning, okay?" Jaz nodded reluctantly and Evie's expression softened as her thumb rubbed circles on her knee, "Look, how about I go with you?"

Jaz sucked on her tongue but nodded nonetheless. Evie sighed and slapped her thighs before standing up and holding her hand out for Jaz. Jaz took the hand with a sigh and allowed Evie to pull her up. The blue-haired teen hooked her arm through her friends and pulled her towards the door.

"Oh hey Jaz. Uh there's a gym I saw that I was gonna hit up, you wanna head then when you're back?" Jay called and Jaz nodded, shrugging the shoulder that Evie wasn't attached to.

"Sure." She winked and shot her twin a half-hearted smile before letting Evie pull her from the room.

"So any clue what she wants?" Evie asked after a few moments of almost tense silence.

Jaz shrugged and squeezed Evie's arm before pulling away and stretching her arms overhead, her cropped tee rising over her abs and revealing a few scars that one princess gasped theatrically over.

"Nah she's got some weird obsession with some test I flunked a while back. It was probably rigged so I'd fail anyway. Cant trust the system." Jaz said spinning out of the way of two tourney players heading down to the field, and shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Not everyone has it out for you, you know." Evie said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder, her fingers just falling short as Jaz danced out of her way.

"Hey I'm just looking out for us, okay?" Jaz snapped, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the other teen, "I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm just being real. Nobody here has our best interests at heart and all they want is to see us fail!"

Evie frowned at the outburst and tugged the teen out of the view of the gathering crowd. She pulled her into an empty hallway and Jaz leant her back against the far wall, Evie mirroring her and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look, Jaz, I get that you're afraid but –"

"I'm not afraid I'm being realistic! We've been given one fucking massive challenge that if we fail, there are serious risks for all of us. We can't afford to get used to cushy lifestyle we've been living. Once we get that wand to our parents, it is game over for everyone. Everything changes. Everything." Jaz was left panting by the end of her little rant and Evie nodded.

The blue-haired teen frowned but chose to stay silent as they made the way to Fairy Godmothers' office. The steely determined look didn't fade from Jaz' eyes as they made their way in a less tense silence than before.

Jaz pushed the office door open and dropped onto an empty seat (much to the surprise of Fairy Godmother) and Evie made her way in more quietly and gracefully. She lowered herself onto the chair and folded her hands onto her lap.

Fairy godmother smiled softly at the teens as she shuffled some papers on her desk, then folded her hands.

"Ah Jaz. Evie it's lovely to see you dear." Jaz nodded in greeting and kicked her feet onto the desk, the headmistress letting it slide just this once.

"It's nice to see you too, Fairy Godmother." Evie replied politely, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

Fairy godmother smiled softly at Evie before facing Jaz, her smile becoming serious, "I had been hoping for a more private conversation."

"Yeah well Evie will find out sooner or later, so she might as well hear it from you." Jaz shrugged and pursed her lips, her eyes widening.

The headmistress sighed and gave a curt nod, "It's about the test you… completed a few weeks ago."

"Of course it is." Jaz groaned and threw her head back against the chair, her shoulders slumping.

"Now Jaz," Fairy Godmother started softly, "I'm just worried that there may be another, maybe more serious, reason as to why you were unable to complete the test. It's also come to my attention that you've been skipping lessons that just so happen to be tests."

"I get bad headaches." Jaz shrugged, her jaw clenched and her hands in tight fists on her lap.

"You know that if you require more help all you need to do is ask." Jaz chuckled and shook her head, her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek.

"I don't need help." She growled out and Evie rested a hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Now dear I understand your fears but I would like to run a few simple tests to uncover any deeper reasons which you may be unaware of. They're pain free and easy to complete and won't take too much of your time." The headmistress looked at the teen in front of her with a calculating look, similar to what a mother would give her child.

Jaz swung her feet off the desk and replaced them with her hands, the sound of the slam forcing the petite teacher to lean back slightly, "I'm not afraid of anything and there's nothing wrong with me." she growled out, her eyes blazing with anger and concealed emotional pain.

The care in Fairy Godmother's eyes was rare to Jaz and she forced her head to side so she wouldn't have to look at the motherly expression she'd never seen reflected on her father's face – or anyone other adult she'd met in her life.

"The tests will prove that and this could all be a false alarm." Jaz stared into the headmistresses face, searching for something she didn't know.

Jaz sighed, the tension bleeding from her shoulders as she didn't find what she was looking for, and straightened back up, "Fine run your tests but I'm telling you know they won't find anything. There's nothing wrong with me."

Shoving her chair out of the way, Jaz left the room. Evie nodded in apology to the teacher before leaving in silence and shutting the door quietly.

Fairy Godmother sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"That poor girl."

 **cut**

 **A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! Who knows maybe this year I'll actually update regularly. Anyway I hope everyone has had a good 2019 and that 2020 treats you all well.

Leave a review maybe?


	13. When She's Ready

Bad to the Bone 

_Chapter 13 – When She's Ready_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, only my original characters**

 **cut**

 **A/N; I did have this chapter all ready for updating on Thursday but I completely forgot with school and coursework, so I though I'd update now.**

 _"I'm rotten to the core."_

The noise of the corridor was cut off by the click of the door and Jaz bobbed her eyebrows in greeting. She stepped over the sprawled out Carlos and avoided his laptop charger connected to the wall. Kicking her shoes off in the direction of the corner of the room, she dropped onto the end of Evie's bed by her brother.

Mal frowned at the far away look in her eyes and tapped her pencil against her notebook. The teen scrunched up a spare sheet of paper and launched it at the brunette and didn't receive the reaction she expected when Jaz simply let it hit the side of her head and fall to the ground.

"What's up with you?" the boys' eyes landed on their friend in concern, Jay soon shrugging it off and moving to the window sill when his phone pinged.

Jaz groaned and flopped into the space her brother had just been occupying and roughed a hand down her face, "Just can't wait to get off this damn island."

"Not long now." Jaz shrugged her shoulders and kept her gaze on the ceiling above her.

"Hopefully." She sighed again before rolling onto her side to look at the leader of their band of misfits, "Anyway, how did your date go with Benny-Boo?"

"I dunno. I nearly drowned trying to save his dumb ass." Mal rolled her eyes at the memory before her eyes took on a glint of mischief, "He has swim trunks with little crowns on."

"Really Mal? Looking at his swim trunks on the first date? I thought better of you." Jaz teased, earning a pillow to the head which she caught and pressed it to her chest.

"Shut up. It wasn't like that." Mal scowled, trying to fight the blood rushing to her cheeks. Mal didn't blush – not ever.

"Sure." Jaz smirked before rolling onto her back to look at the ceiling again, "Where's E?"

Mal flicked her notebooks shut and sat up, done with whatever she was doing for the time being, "Dunno; I think she said something about working with Doug."

Jaz nodded, unbothered and didn't move when the door opened and Evie stepped in, graceful as always.

"Ah speak of the devil." Mal mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and leant back against her pillows.

Evie raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow before shrugging and sitting daintily at her desk. She pulled a textbook from her back and dropped it onto the desk along with a notebook and some papers. She flashed her eyes over the occupants of the room before settling her gaze on Jaz.

She rested her elbow on the back of her chair and examined the girl before asking, "Have you been to see Fairy Godmother yet?"

The easy grin slipped from Jaz' face and she sat up with a groan, the pillow nestled between her legs, "Yeah I just got back a few minutes ago?"

"What'd you go for?" Carlos asked, looking away from his computer screen for a moment before returning to it.

"The old bat got some idea in her head that there's something wrong with my brain. A load of bull, if you ask me, but I did some tests so she'll get off my back."

She busied herself with nimbly un-braiding her hair, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as she scraped her hair up into a more comfortable and messy ponytail.

"I mean there is a lot wrong with you." Mal gibed and Jaz flipped her off in response.

"Did she tell you what the tests are for?" Evie asked, turning her attention to her textbook.

"Dyslexia or something; I dunno I wasn't paying much attention." Jaz shrugged flippantly, the air of nonchalance around her seeming forced.

"Oh I read about that." Carlos said and stifled a laugh as he realised what he said, "I guess that's where the problem lies for you then isn't it."

Jaz simply rolled her eyes and leant over the edge of the bed to whack him with her pillow. She leant back and watched Jay, her stomach knotting with nerves as her twin moved to sit by Evie's headboard.

Jay exhaled softly and stretched his legs to rest his feet on Jaz' thigh, "What's dyslexia?"

"It's a learning difficulty I think, its people that struggle with reading and writing." The smallest of the group answered before pulling up a new computer tab.

His nimble fingers flew across the keys as he typed 'dyslexia' into the search bar. He scrolled through the search results until he came across a decent site.

"Are there any symptoms or signs?" Jay asked, his stoic expression not giving away his thoughts.

"Uh yeah." Carlos nodded before scrolling further down the webpage, "Its says here that dyslexics might; be slow readers, have poor spelling, be able to understand verbal commands but not written ones, and can struggle with planning and organisation. But they can also be good problem solvers and be creative thinkers. It says every case is different and some people might be better off than others."

"Well I've never struggled with spelling." Jaz said, waving a blasé hand.

"Jaz." Evie said softly, her features twisting into a worried frown.

Jay stared intently at his lap before watching his sister, "Can it be fixed? Is there a cure?"

Carlos looked up with a frown, his gaze flickering from one twin to the next, "It's not an illness, Jay, it's a learning difficulty."

"It can't be 'fixed' just helped." She hissed practically throwing herself off the bed.

Her shoulders heaved as she tried to take calming breaths. Giving up she crossed the room and wrenched the door open, "I said I'd meet Megan."

The slam of the door was followed by the sound of skin hitting skin as Carlos slapped the back of Jay's head. The taller teen's eyes snapped to Carlos and his hand reached up to rub the area.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Would a little tact be so hard for you?" Evie scolded, twisting in her chair to shoot him a glare.

"Yeah. 'Can it be fixed?' What was that about?" Carlos asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? If there is something up with my sister, and there isn't," he said, adamantly, "I wanted to know if it could be cured."

"We're not saying there is, okay? But if there is, Jaz doesn't need you being mad as well. She'll be annoyed enough at herself."

Jay slumped in on himself, worry lines etched onto his forehead, "Why would I be mad? Why would she be mad at herself?"

Carlos winced and bit his lip nervously, "That doesn't matter. Just be careful what you say to Jaz. She's desperate for the results to be negative."

"Why? What's problem with what the results are?"

"You really have no, do you?" Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, "I thought you of all people would have noticed. I thought since we'd figured it out you would have too."

"Figured what out?" Jay asked, anger seeping into his voice at being left out of the loop, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's not for us to tell you, Jaz has to tell you herself." Carlos said softly, avoiding Jay's gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know life on the Isle wasn't easy but dad didn't give much of a shit about her so she had it easier. I'd have known if anything bad had've happened to her, right?"

"She's a good liar." Mal shrugged, her fingers drumming almost nervously on her knee, "There's a lot none of us know about her. We have no clue exactly what she went through on the Isle or who she dealt with so we wouldn't have any problems. Do you know?"

"But she'd tell me." his voice wavered as his faith in the statement wavered.

The twins were as close as they could be and they shared everything. Surely he'd know if anything happened to his best friend, right? His confidence in that fact fell flat at the soft looks of his friends' faces.

"Would she? Do you know anything about her first time? Who it was with? When it happened?" Evie asked her voice gentle and jay shrugged a little defensively, "Exactly."

"I thought she was still a virgin." Jay commented softly, his gaze locked on his feet at his thoughts swirled and jumbled in his head.

Evie shook her head and kept her own gaze on the spot where Jaz had been sitting before, "All we know is that she's not anymore. We don't know who with or when."

"I mean I kinda get why she wouldn't tell me about it, but why didn't she tell any of you?"

"Like Mal said, there's a lot we don't know. You know what the Isle is like, it might not have been consensual, we just don't know." Evie watched Jay carefully, noting the tightening of his jaw and the clenching of his fists.

"We were lucky and I hope that she was but we can't be sure." Mal admitted reluctantly, "Our luck had to have ended at some point and I know for a fact that some people on the Isle weren't as lucky as we were."

"No one else has someone the way we did. And I bet there weren't many people willing to do what you did for us." Evie shot jay a grateful smile before dropping her gaze back to her hands, "We had you to make sure our first times were consensual, Jaz didn't."

"Do we ask her about? How do you even bring that up in a conversation?" Jay groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She'll tell you when she's ready. The isle has messed us up in different ways and once our parents get that wand, shits gonna hit the fan. She might never be ready but let her come to you." Carlos moved to sit next to Jay and threw an arm around his shoulders, Evie and mal moving to sit at his other side.

"Jaz trusts you more than anyone and when she's ready, she'll tell you."

 **cut**

 **A/N:** Okay so, some of the things in this chapter will be brought up later on (probably in the sequel that I plan to write) but as a basic rundown, on the isle rape is pretty common and Jay agreed to sleep with both Mal and Evie (at different times) so that their first times wouldn't have been tainted with rape. The idea isn't mine and belongs to **Evie-Ruby-1194** , so go check out her story _'Sex Ed Class'_. Her story is amazing and brings up some important ideas that many people forget or brush over.

After all, the isle is filled with villains that are no doubt angry without anyway of relieving that pent up aggression and anger. I know rape can be quite triggering but I don't plan on writing anything more than mentions of it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and drop a review with your opinion.


	14. What Did You Expect?

Bad to the Bone 

_Chapter 14 – What Did You Expect?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

 _"I'm rotten to the core"_

Jaz crossed the lawn, contrasting to the suits and semi-formal dresses with her jogging bottoms and sleeveless shirt with a spray-painted cobra and combat boots. Through the large arm holes, a camouflage sports bra could be seen along with numerous fighting scars. She ignored the looks of disgust her and her outfit received and made her way to her roommate.

Megan noticed the tightness of Jaz' jaw and the hunch of her shoulders as the daughter of Jafar dropped onto the bench beside her. Glances of worry were shared between the group of heroes children before Megan spoke up.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." the reply was a little too quick for the daughter of Hercules but she chose to leave Jaz for the time being.

Kaya was next to speak, breaking the silence, "So are we all looking forward to Parents Day?"

"My grandma is coming down," Eddie answered, an uncontrollable grin taking over her face, "it's pretty big I guess, normally she'd be too busy but seeing the Isle kids had too much of an appeal."

"Is she expecting some drama?" Megan teased, her eyes on Jaz and her reaction – and there wasn't one.

"I can cause a stir if you'd like." Jaz knocked her shoulder into Eddie's with a smirk and wink.

"Oh hell yeah, she might expect more drama and I'll see her more." The teen giggled and Jaz lifted her hand to scratch above her eyebrow.

"Do you wish you could see your dad?" Megan asked nudging Jaz with her shoulder.

Jaz chuckled dryly and rolled her eyes, "Hell nah. Can't stand talking to the prick."

Megan frowned and her features scrunched up in confusion, "Why?"

"The prick doesn't give a shit what I do and all he'd do if he did show up was pick apart everything I'd done and praise Jay for doing fuck-all." The teen shrugged and tucked her leg under herself.

Megan shrugged and her forehead creased with a frown. Noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere, Eddie rubbed her hands together almost gleefully.

"So what are we wearing to the coronation?"

"I won't be attending as there is a meeting in my village that the elders require me to attend." The daughter of Kida answered, brushing her white hair over her shoulder, revealing the blue tribal tattoos on her collarbone.

"That's a shame coronations are a blast." Kaya nodded and folded her hands neatly on the table top.

"I will be back for the after party however and I hope the festivities won't be over completely." The friends chuckled and Jaz ran her hand through her hair, an air of unease surrounding her which went unnoticed by the group.

"Mom's bringing something on the day," Megan said with a shrug before resting her elbows on the table top and propping her head up on her hands, "something from my gran maybe but I dunno."

"Yeah grandma's doing that too but it's a complete surprise. The only thing I do know is there won't be any capes." Eddie chuckled at the inside joke before turning her attention to Jaz and resting her chin on her fist, "Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

Jaz shrugged and rested her crossed arms on the table, "Dunno I'll just wear whatever Evie makes."

Eddie paused and tilted her head to the side like a puppy, "Evie can sew?"

Jaz nodded, her pride in her friend's skill clear to see, "Yeah her mom her taught her in some old-fashioned ideology to make her suitable for a husband. Bullshit if you ask me but its whatever."

"Does Evie get on well with her mom?" Kaya asked and Megan's eyes landed on the VK to gage her reaction.

"Yeah she was probably the only one of us too." Jaz shrugged her shoulders with a huff of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked, squinting slightly.

"The Evil Queen was probably the most lenient parent out of the group. She only really cared about how Evie looked so she made sure she was fed decently and had a proper bed. She was lucky; Carlos slept in a closet and Jay got a pile of blankets by the shop door." Jaz shrugged uncaring and the other inhabitants of the table stared back with dropped jaws.

"That's awful." Elle said softly, her doe eyes wide in shock and horror.

"They're villains, what did you expect?" Jaz scoffed and rolled her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest, "To be loved? For them to give a shit?"

"But you're family," Megan frowned, her heart hurting for her roommate and the other VKs, "they should at least give a shit. You're their flesh and blood."

"On the isle that doesn't matter." Jaz scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Maleficent used fear to get what she wanted. Cruella is certifiably insane and don't get me started on my father. He was a bastard and treated Jay like a slave. He was a bully and a control freak."

Jaz paused allowing the shock to run its course. The other stared back with slack jaws and horror in there expressions. To them what they were hearing was awful and struck pain in their hearts at how unaffected Jaz appeared to be.

"Guys they're villains. Bad guys. The ones children cry in fear over. They won't ever change and all the Isle has done is force them to stew over their anger. There's no going back."

The quintet fell into an awkward silence, each feeling sympathy for the other. Guilt settled in Jaz' stomach over ruining their image of the world and popping their safety bubbles. Megan's view on life had changed and Jaz' behaviour had started to finally make sense.

Jaz sighed and looked around the area they were in, trying to find a new subject to talk about, "Anyway, how come we're sat out here?"

Megan exhaled slowly and licked her lips before allowing the obvious subject change, "Its private here; less drama and less people."

Jaz nodded and shuffled in her seat so she could lean her back against the table in order to get a better view of the area around. She gazed out across the field and over the tree line. She squinted to make out the figures coming out of the woods, clearly having an argument. She recognised them as Ben, Chad and Aziz and her curiosity was piqued.

Megan glanced at her wristwatch and sighed, "Come on we should head inside."

The group nodded and they all pushed off the bench. Megan and Eddie hooked arms and led the group, falling into their own conversation, Kaya and Elle doing the same. Jaz trudged along at the back, her hands tucked into her jogging bottom pockets. Jaz allowed herself to hang back a little to overhear snippets of the argument.

"Jaz is dangerous – trust her if you want – it's a warning – she's bad news." She could only make out fragments of what was being said but it was enough to raise some concern in Jaz and she paused.

"Megan, I'll catch up with you later. I'm going check that out."

The brunette stopped and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Jaz, "Be careful and watch what you say. Don't do anything you might regret later."

Jaz held her hands up and winked before backing up in the direction of the arguing boys. Megan rolled her eyes in good humour and made her way to her friends that had stopped a few feet ahead. Jaz chuckled softly before stopping beside the boys.

"All I'm saying is that you need to be wary of them; they have a plan for something." Chad said crossing his arms over his chest. He froze when he spotted Jaz but he quickly regained his composure and levelled her with a glare, "You can't really afford to make mistakes Ben."

"Listen here, pretty boy," Jaz spat, returning the glare at a higher intensity, "if you've got a problem with me or my friends then say it to my face." she paused waiting for a response and when she didn't get one she's smirked evilly, "No? And here I was thinking that princes were supposed to be brave."

Chad clenched his jaw and sucked his teeth, "I'd watch my back if I were you."

The prince spun on his heel and stalked away. Jaz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face the other two.

"Okay, what the fuck was that about? And why was my name brought up?" Ben shrunk a little under the intensity of her gaze and brushed his hands over the lapels of his blazer.

"Chad's just struggling with adjusting to the new status quo but don't worry about him; he's all bark and no bite." Ben reasoned, wary of saying the wrong thing and setting of Jaz' temper.

"Unluckily for him, I'm all bite and very little bark. I can handle Chad but I refuse to accept any bullshit. I'm no idiot and I'm very aware of the resistance towards my friends and me being here."

"I'm not trying to bullshit you," in any other situation Jaz would have laughed t the soon to be kings uncomfortable expression over swearing, "its just things are complicated but people will come around we juts have to wait."

"Yeah right." she scoffed rolling her eyes, "Like I said, I'm no idiot and I know everyone is waiting for us to fuck up so they can get us shipped off back to the Isle and the barrier sealed forever."

"You'll grow on them and they'll adjust. I wont let anyone send you back unless you want to." He offered a sympathetic smile and rubbed the top of her arm, "Now I'm sorry but I've got to go. It'll be okay."

Jaz nodded and roughed a hand down her face as the prince turned and left the way Chad had done minutes before. Aziz shuffled awkwardly as Jaz sighed and dropped onto a tree stump. The son of Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck before perching on the stump next to hers.

"So." He dragged out the word a little awkwardly and Jaz would have laughed if there wasn't so much on her mind, "Parents Day, you excited?"

Jaz chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Fuck nah. I might just stay in bed all day and get someone to sneak me some food."

Aziz huffed out a laugh and rested his elbows on his knees, "I think you should go; my parents kinda wanna meet you."

Jaz whipped her head around and stared at him with wide eyes, "What the hell? Why?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck and shrugged a little embarrassedly, "They were really accepting of Ben's idea to rehabilitate the villain kids and they'd like to meet you. All of you."

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with who my father is, right?" she teased knocking their shoulders together.

"Maybe." The pair laughed.

"I'll think about it." she bit the inside of her cheek to tamp down the smile that wanted to settle on her face.

They laughed again and he lifted a hand to ruffle her hair. He stalled when Jaz flinched away and he dropped his arm down, his hand slapping on his thigh. The silence that fell was broken by a squeak and Jaz turned her head to see Jane stood timidly. Jaz sighed and stood up to face the petite brunette.

"My uh mom wants to see you, something about test results."

 **cut**

 **Drop a review and let me know what you think. And I'd like to thank anyone that has left a review; they really make my day.**


	15. What Bright Side?

Bad to the Bone 

_Chapter 15 – What Bright Side?_

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Descendants**

 **cut**

 _"I'm rotten to the core"_

"My uh mom wants to see you, something about test results."

The air seems to drain from Jaz' chest and her heartbeat seems to falter before increasing to an overwhelming thunder roaring in her mind. She nods numbly, her eyes latched to the floor as Jane anxiously awaits a response that she won't get. She realises this fact and scurries away, in the direction of the castle.

Aziz frowns at her behaviour and reaches out to brush his fingers against her forearm. Her eyes don't move from where she's glaring a hold into the dirt floor. She drops heavily onto the log, her shoulders hunching in tensely.

"Everything alright?" he asks, breaking the tense silence and her only response is a scoff.

"I swear I've told you about these god-awful stupid questions." Her shoulders shake with a humourless laugh before she sobers and finally lifts her gaze to look him in the eye, "There might be something wrong with me."

"And there might not; it could be good news." He offers a small smile and she looks away.

"And if it's not I'm royally screwed. It's the end for me if these tests turn out positive and when I go back to the Isle I won't last a day." She rests her elbows on her knees and drops her head.

"Who said anything about going back to the Isle?" Aziz asks, his dark eyebrows furrowing together.

Her shoulders lift lazily in a shrug as she stares at the ground beneath her feet, "It's pretty fucking likely to happen at some point; people won't allow us to stay here forever."

They lapse into silence as they both allow their thoughts to consume them. His thoughts on any brief mentions of the Isle she's ever let slip during their time together and hers on what her future could entail depending on the results of the tests.

It was Aziz that broke the silence, "What if I went with you to get your results?"

Jaz eyed him sceptically through her lashes, "What's in it for you?"

Jaz falters with his grin, anticipation settling heavily in her chest, "You have to meet my parents at Parents' Day."

"Bit early in our 'relationship' don't ya think?" she teased, reaching over to nudge him in the ribs with her elbow sighing, "Alright fine. But I will kill you if you tell anyone the results."

"Have some faith in me Jaz. You ready to go then?" he asks standing and offering her hand for her to take.

She raises an eyebrow at the action and gets up by herself, slapping the hand away as she does, "Alright lets get this shit over and done with."

 **cut**

The door to Fairy Godmother's office opens quietly, well-oiled after years of use. The headmistress lifts her head to greet her guests and her eyes widen slightly at Aziz' presence, the only sign she's shocked at him being there.

With a scowl set in place, Jaz threw herself into her chair, her boots landing on the desk in front. Aziz shut the door quietly and slipped into the other seat, knocking her feet down at the same time. The headmistress suppressed a smile and instead straightened the papers she held in her hands.

"Aziz it's nice to see you although I wasn't expecting to see you. I'm glad you're expanding your friend group Jaz." She offered the teen in question a sweet smile, only to receive an eye-roll in return.

"We're not friends." She crossed her arms across her chest defensively as Aziz placed a hand on his chest and gasped in fake shock.

With another roll of her eyes she leant across the gap between their chairs to slap his chest with the back of her hand. Aziz grinned as she dropped back into her seat. Fairy Godmother kept her expression neutral.

"Alrighty then; is it okay for Aziz to hear the results?" she folded her hands on top of the desk, looking to the daughter of Jafar.

Jaz shot the fairy an incredulous look, "Obviously or he wouldn't be here would he."

Fairy Godmother blinked for longer than a second before looking to Jaz plastering a smile on her face with sympathy evident in her expression. Jaz' jaw tensed and she squared her shoulders ready for the result.

"As you know the test were for dyslexia and I'm sorry to say but the results came out as positive. Do you understand what this means?" Jaz nodded numbly, her mind a flurry of thoughts.

"Now of course you know there is no cure but there are things we can do to make life easier for you."

Jaz stared ahead the words washing over her; the only sound she could actually make out was the pounding of her heart in her chest. She pushed herself out of the chair numbly and walked out of the room. Her feet carried her away from the office without her paying attention.

Her shoulders collided with other students' and she ignored the shouts that followed her. She followed her gut out to the forest where the cool breeze eased over her and relaxed her tense muscles.

She roughed her hands down her face and dropped down onto the forest floor with her back pressed against a tree trunk. A twig snapped beneath someone's foot and Jaz looked up to watch Aziz settle on the floor next to her. He reached across and pulled her hand into his lap, his thumb rubbing calming circles across her knuckles.

They stayed in silence for several minutes with their gazes locked on their entwined hands. Jaz sighed heavily and leant her head back against the tree.

"Look I know it isn't what you wanted to hear, but look on the bright side –" Jaz scoff and pulled her hand from his so she could turn to look at him.

"Bright side? What bright side, Aziz?" they both ignored the crack in her voice as they stared at each other.

"Look I know this seems bad but its not. There are so many things they can do to help it and it won't affect your life." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and frowned when Jaz didn't return the smile he offered.

"My father can't find out." She stressed, tightening her grip on Aziz' hand to emphasise her point.

He frowned but nodded nonetheless, "You don't have to go back. You don't have to go back to him if you don't want to."

"You don't know what he's like." Her voice carried across in a whisper, her fingers tightening around his subconsciously, "Half of the scars on my body are from him. There's only one person that's ever stood up for him and no ones seen him for years."

Aziz' eyes widened and he gaped at her, his jaw slack for a few seconds, "I didn't know."

"No one does." The crack in her voice had her shaking her head to clear it, and her hand slipped from his, "Don't look so surprised; he's a villain."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Aziz ducked his head, unable to stand the resolved look in her eyes, "But he's your dad."

"That means fuck all on the Isle." She scoffed suddenly, shaking her head and pushing off the ground, "Get the idea out of your head that the Isle is like anything you'd know. Villains don't give two shits about anyone other than themselves."

Aziz cleared his throat, standing and running his hands from the front of his head to the back, "As much as I don't want to leave you right now; I promised some of the guys I'd meet them to play some video games. Will you be okay?"

Jaz brushed him off, waving a hand to dismiss him as she plucked a leaf from a nearby tree to examine it. He pushed himself off the ground, his eyes focused on Jaz' tense shoulders. She turned around, offering a weak smile – more like a grimace – as she tucked her hands into the front pockets of her pants. He lifted a hand to grip her shoulder but paused at her involuntary flinch.

"I'll see you round." She turned on her heel, moving away towards the castle and leaving him stood frozen.

He watched as she walked away, her shoulder hunched in and giving off dangerous aura. Consumed by her thoughts, Jaz made her way through the school building, passing other teens. Her scowl contrasted the bright, easy smiles that she passed.

Outside Mal's door, she paused closing her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm the shake in her muscles before pushing the door open, the room occupants looking up with her arrival.

"Where were you?" Mal asked from her spot sprawled on the bed with her sketchbook in front of her.

Jaz shrugged as she passed Carlos and Evie, with the latter holding up scraps of fabric next to Carlos.

Jaz yawned, dropping onto Mal's desk, "So Chad doesn't trust us; I caught him arguing with Ben and Aziz about us being up to something."

"I mean he's not wrong." Carlos said with a shrug and he yelped when Evie stabbed him with a pin, "Hey!"

"Oh by the way, Jane stopped by here ages ago asking for you." Evie dropped the fabrics on the desk and shooed Carlos away, before resting against the desk to look at Jaz.

Jaz sighed, her hand moving the rub the back of her neck, "Oh yeah. Um so the results came in today. I uh went with Aziz."

The room fell silent as Jaz distracted herself with a pen she'd snatched from the desk. Evie opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and instead moved to perch on the edge of other desk. Carlos sighed softly and nudged his shoulder in Jaz', "And?"

"Uh positive."

Evie and Carlos shared a look over Jaz' head as she stared numbly at the pen clutched in her hands.

Mal dropped her pencil onto the page and cleared her throat, "Okay."

Jaz lifted her head to look to the other teen and the nod she received had her shoulder relaxing. Carlos knocked his shoulder into hers to get her attention and she reached out to ruffle his curls.

"You good?" she leant her shoulder into his and nodded.

"Of course." She tapped the end of his nose before sliding off the desk and moving to the window.

"What are you gonna do about your dad?" Mal asked, ignoring the glare Evie sent her.

Jaz shrugged before sighing, reaching up to scratch her eyebrow, "I don't intend on ever telling him but I dunno if Fairy Godmother will."

Evie waved a measuring tape at Carlos, prompting him to shuffle back to the pedestal. The smallest watched her as she stared out of the window onto the lawn before breaking the silence that had fallen, "Are you gonna tell Jay?"

"Obviously, I just don't know how yet."

They fell into silence again before realisation dawned on Mal and she turned to the teen with a smirk, "So why were you with Aziz?"

Jaz groaned, flipping the teen off as she moved away from the window to Evie's bed, "Don't you start I get enough of this from him," she jerked her thumb in Carlos' direction, "Alright I was talking to him after my argument with Chad and he offered to come with me when Jane found us."

Carlos smirked, stepping off the pedestal, "And that's all you were doing? Just talking?"

Jaz groaned and leaned over to hit him over the head with her pillow before covering her own head with it. Carlos cackled and launched himself onto her back. They wrestled for a few minutes only pulling apart after Evie cleared her throat rather pointedly.

"Jaz, come try some things on for me?" Evie called sweetly, although her expression was anything but sweet.

"Do I have a choice?" Jaz groaned, pushing up from the bed anyway.

"No." Evie placed her hands on her hips and offered her a pointed look.

"yay."

 **cut**

 **A/N:** I want to start out by apologising for my absolutely awful update schedule and how bad I am at updating. I'd say I might be better at updating while the UK is on lockdown but I make no promises. I'm not super happy with this chapter but I wanted to post something and I can always edit this later.

It's definitely my fault (not that it could be anyone else's) and I guess that's down to my writing process. I've had many of these chapters written for months but I find my writing changes all the time so I tend to re-write each chapter which isn't very time efficient but I want you guys to get the best of my writing. I also have several stories on the go and I get super motivated to write certain things but I do plan on working on this story as it's the only one I'm currently posting.

I also want to thank everyone for the sweet reviews; they genuinely do make my days better and always bring a smile to my face. So in honour of the reviews I've gotten, I'm posting this chapter now and I will try to upload chapter 16 on Thursday (no promises but I will try my hardest).

Anyway, thank you for reviewing and maybe drop a review for this chapter. And thank you for sticking with me even when I'm useless at updating.


	16. Stupid Questions

Bad to the Bone 

_Chapter 16 – (Chapter title)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

So it turns out that its Friday today and not Wednesday. Anyway, here's a new chapter as promised.

 **cut**

 _"I'm rotten to the core."_

The bell to signal the end of lesson rang, prompting the five teens to shove their things into their bags. They pushed out of their chairs, sharing confused glances as Fairy Godmother ushered them to in front of the platform she taught on.

She clasped her hands together by her legs, her eyes on the villain children before her, "As you know, this Sunday here at Auradon Prep is our Parents Day, where every pupil's parents are invited to come and see the school."

The group shared another look, confusion as to the relevance to them clear in their expressions. Jaz crossed her arms across her chest, Jay's arm falling over her shoulders in an act of sibling comfort.

The headmistress sighed softly, moving to roll a large screen over to them, "Because your parents can't be here due to," she paused, a flash of panic covering her face before she washed it away, "uh distance we have arranged for a special treat."

The screen flickered before it was filled with a close-up of Maleficent's face. Jaz frowned at the miniscule flinch in Mal's body as the teen took a small, hardly noticeable, step away from the screen.

"I can't see anything nor do I hear anything." The woman's nasally voice floated out from the TV as Maleficent backed away from the TV to drop onto the sofa behind her, the Evil Queen dropping a remote into her outstretched palm.

Jay felt his sister's body freeze as Jafar and Cruella stepped into view behind the sofa, their gazes on their screen and frowns on their faces.

"Kids." Fairy godmother called softly, beckoning them closer as maleficent banged the remote against her hand, her fingers pressing random buttons. It was only then, that Jaz she had stepped back away from the screen and her friends.

Jay reached back for his sister's hand and used it to pull her forwards, as Maleficent let out a groan, her hands reaching the edge of the image as she shook the monitor on her end.

"Is it working?" Jafar snickered from the back at the frustrated Maleficent; the sound unsettling Jaz' stomach.

"Is it turned on?" The man asked his finger pointing towards the screen, getting a glare in response.

Maleficent held her hand out for the remote again, the device being slammed against the table as she pressed random buttons, "Is this blasted thing on? It's broken! I hate electronics."

A gasp went around the four villains, their screen obviously now connected to their children's'. The Evil Queen moved forwards, peering into the screen before placing a hand over where her heart should be as she waved to her daughter.

"Evie! It's mommy." Evie blushed, pushing forwards to wave happily at her mother, "Oh look how beautiful. Huh you know what they say; the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Evie ducked her head, a small blush playing on her cheeks as Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Don't you mean the weeds?"

Carlos tugged Evie back to the group by her wrist, his hand rubbing circles on her back as Cruella spoke up,

"Who's the old bat?" She squawked from the back, pointing a bony finger at Fairy Godmother.

Mal stepped forwards, pulling the villains' attention to her as she spoke through slightly gritted teeth with a false smile plastered on her face, "This is Fairy Godmother."

Maleficent's face twisted into a cruel smirk as she leant back against the sofa, "Still doing tricks with eggplants?"

Fairy Godmother failed to hold back a shocked gasp, her voice climbing a few octaves as she argued, "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!"

The horned-woman lifted an eyebrow in response, dismissing the counter-argument, "You really couldn't give Cinderella 'til one am? I mean did the hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?"

The headmistresses face turned red as the villains cackled onscreen, Jafar's guffaws sending shivers down Jaz' spine, "They were mice! They were not – they were mice." She turned to the VKs looking rather flustered, "They were not-"

Fairy Godmother shook herself off with a deep breath before moving out of view of the screen. Mal rolled her shoulders back, stepping in front of the screen.

"Hey mom." Maleficent's eyes landed on her daughter and she surged forwards in her chair.

"Mal!" she cried, receiving a nudge in the ribs from the Evil Queen, "I m-m-miss you."

Jafar stepped further into view, his gaze focused only on his son, "You children are never far from our thoughts."

"I got it." Maleficent spat, her hand slapping his leg, "How long must mommy wait to see you?"

Mal tensed at the question, her eye on Fairy Godmother behind the TV, "Um there's a coronation coming up so probably some time after that."

Her shoulders lifted into a shrug as Maleficent banged her hands on the table to push herself up, "When?!"

Mal seemed to shrink in on herself, her shoulders tensing, "Friday. Ten am."

"You sure I can't see you before that?" Maleficent asked, getting an elbow to the ribs from the Evil Queen and she swatted at the villain before turning back to her child, her hands out stretched as if she could reach through the screen to grab Mal, "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa- you, you little nugget that I love so much."

Mal swallowed before tightening her jaw, nodding sharply to her mother through the screen, "Yes I completely understand mother."

Maleficent nodded making room for Cruella, who peered through the screen at Carlos holding Dude in his arms. Her face filled the screen before she reared back a little.

"Carlos? Is that a dog?!" she cried, lifted the stuffed dog around her neck to her ear and wiggling it as if it was talking to her, "Ooh yes. Yes baby I do understand. It _would_ make a perfect size for earmuffs."

Carlos stepped forwards as she cackled evilly to the stuffed animal, Carlos' smaller stature shaking slightly with barely contained anger, "He's the perfect size for a pet!"

The woman made an animalistic sound at the back of her throat as she stared at her son in shock. Carlos quickly recovered from his own shock and shot his mother a glare maleficent would have been proud of.

"This dog loves me and I love him! And FYI your dog is stuffed so give it a rest." Jaz reached forwards to squeeze his shoulder, using it to pull him back to the group.

Jafar guffawed, clapping his hands together, "Burn."

Cruella turned to him with a glare, "Oh why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit salesman."

The smile fell from Jafar's face, "People that talk to animals shouldn't throw stones- "Jay stepped forwards, the screen turning black as he pressed the power button.

They fell into silence, Jay draping an arm around Carlos' shoulders. The smaller teen rested his head against his shoulder before pulling away with a blush. Fairy Godmother busied herself with moving the TV away before stopping in front of the VKs again.

"I'm so sorry." Her expression was soft as she glanced at each teen with a hand pressed against her heart.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay said, being the only one that fully trusted his voice, as he gripped his sister's hand tightly – offering silent comfort to the both of them.

"Of course." The headmistress nodded slightly before stepping away to give them some space.

Mal broke away from the group first, moving back to the desk to grab her bag. Jaz allowed her brother to pull her forwards, Carlos following closely behind. They moved to the door in silence, Evie breaking it after a few moments.

"What do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" Mal paused in the doorway, her shoulders tensing.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us but ultimately be proud of us for doing our best." The twins shared a hopeful look at her words, Carlos squeezing Jaz' arm.

"Really?" Carlos asked, his hand sliding down Jaz' arm so he could grip her hand.

Mal shook her head, exhaling slowly, "No. I think we are definitely goners."

Jaz sighed softly, her hand running over her hair as she squeezed Carlos' hand.

"Jaz?" Fairy Godmother called from behind, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Jaz nodded for the others to go ahead, shaking her head at Jay's questioning glance before turning to face the headmistress. She sat herself on the edge of the nearest desk, waiting for the teacher to speak first.

Fairy Godmother clasped her hands together as she stopped in front of the teen, "I think that you are old enough to tell your father about the test and the diagnosis but if you need me to I can do. And if you want me to set up a way of speaking to him feel free to come and see me at any time."

"Anything else?" Jaz asked her expression blank. With a head shake from her headmistress she swung herself off the desk moving back to the door silently.

"Oh. There are a few more tests that need to be done. Nothing too serious I assure you." Jaz closed her eyes, sighing softly before turning back to face the petite woman.

"Can they be left until after the coronation?" the headmistress nodded, her smile soft.

"Of course. I want what's best for you and it if would make you more comfortable." The look on her face had Jaz looking away, scuffing the toe of her boots against the laminate flooring, "That's everything, my dear."

The daughter of Jafar turned, leaving the room without another word. Her feet carried her forwards until she collided with a chest. She couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto her face as she looked up to see Aziz smiling down at her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." He teased his hands warm on her arm where he held her elbows to steady her and he let go of one elbow to brush a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

He frowned at her unreadable expression, "Hey are you okay?"

"You really need to stop asking stupid questions." His frowned deepened as she kept her gaze on her shoes.

Wordlessly he took her hand, leading her into a nearby empty classroom. The corner of his mouth twisted up into a half-smile as he saw her gaze locked on their entwined hands. He tilted her head up with two fingers beneath her chin and she froze, looking into his brown eyes.

"What's happened?" the spell broken, she pulled her hand his, shoving both into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Uh we just spoke to the 'rents." She nearly laughed at his confused expression, "Fairy Godmother set up some video chat thing for us since they obviously can't come on the day."

"How did it go?" he asked slowly Jaz punching his shoulder with an eye roll in response.

"What did I _just_ say about stupid questions?" the son of Aladdin chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry I forgot." He teased, getting another punch to the shoulder.

Jaz sighed, shaking her head in mock-exasperation, "What is it with you Auradonians and apologising for everything?"

"It's just how we were brought up." He shrugged and Jaz quirked an eyebrow before shrugging as well.

"Anyway, fancy something to eat?"

 **cut**

 **A/N:** I know I said I'd try and post on Thursday but quarantine has messed up my mind so much I genuinely thought it was Wednesday today until I was told otherwise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe drop a review to let me know what you think.

I can't make any promises for updating on time next time but I will try my hardest to get back to the once a fortnight update schedule I tried to follow before (I think updating any more often than that might be too difficult for me).

I hope you're all safe and happy during this difficult time, stay safe and wash your hands.


	17. Fashionably Late

Bad to the Bone 

_Chapter 17 – Fashionably Late_

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters I have created**

 **cut**

 _"I'm rotten to the core."_

Throughout the school anticipation was felt in the air. The excitement of seeing their parents was a feeling that the VKs definitely didn't share with the other occupants of the school. Jaz wasn't feeling overly excited about the day and would rather have stayed in bed for the day. But she'd gotten out of her bed and had just gotten out of the shower.

She left the bathroom, towel-drying her hair as her roommate brushed through her hair while sat in a purple dressing gown. Megan ran her eyes over the other teen, eyeing the shorts and loose t-shirt with a wary eye.

"What are you wearing today?" the teen in question shrugged, dropping her towel in her hamper.

"I dunno." She moved to her vanity table, grabbing a brush to make work of the wet tangled mess, "I was just gonna wear what I always wear; it's not like I have anyone to impress."

Megan grimaced, closing her eyes and shaking her head with a sigh, "Don't let Eddie hear you say that. Did you think joggers and a leather jacket would be acceptable on Parent's Day of all days?"

Jaz nodded, not understanding the need to dress up when she'd most likely be hiding from people, "What's up with it?"

Megan sighed, "It's a formal event; everyone's parents will be there." she sighed again, head shaking as she pulled her wardrobe doors open, rooting through the clothes in there before pulling out a magenta skirt and matching blouse, "Here y'are try these."

Jaz shrugged, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping her shorts so she could shove her arms through the blouse. She frowned at what her reflection showed when she tugged on the skirt. The skirt fit fine at the waist but fell loosely and weirdly around her legs. The blouse bunched up on the muscles in her arms and hung unattractively around her toned stomach.

At the questioning glance from Jaz, Megan frowned at the outfit, silently agreeing that it didn't work.

"It's cool and all that you're offering but there's no fucking way that I am wearing this shit." Megan nodded in agreement as Jaz pulled the offending outfit off, slipping into her camo shorts and throwing her leather jacket on over the black sports bra she was already wearing.

She shoved her feet into her combat boots, dropping onto her bed to lace them as Megan moved back to her wardrobe, "Look I've never worn them so take them to Evie and see what she can do."

Jaz nodded, bundling the items under her arm as she moved to the door. She pulled it open and looked back to Megan, "I'll see you later, okay?"

With a nod from Megan she left the room, pulling her black beanie from her pocket and tugging it onto her head to cover the damp hair. She moved through the hallways, ignoring the stares her bare legs attracted, most people more shocked at the scars covering her legs (especially the long, thin scar running down the majority of left leg) than her actual legs.

She simply shrugged the stares off, coming to a stop outside Mal's dorm room. She pushed open the door, Evie's head snapping up at the intrusion.

"Ah there you are." Jaz bobbed her eyebrows in greeting, dropping the skirt and blouse onto the table in the middle of the room that was already covered in clothes and fabric scraps, "What are these?"

"Megan gave them to me to wear but they're fucking awful. Can you fix them?" she hopped up onto Evie's desk, watching as the blue-haired teen picked them up and examined them.

Evie drummed a finger against her chin as the dorm door opened again, Carlos and Jay stepping into the room, Dude trotting in behind. Jay moved to Evie's bed, throwing himself on top as Carlos looked over Jaz' outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that how you walked here?" he asked, hopping onto the desk next to her.

"Yeah, what about it?" she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked to the smaller teen.

"Nothing." He shrugged with a fake innocence that Jaz didn't believe for a second, "I was just thinking about what Aziz would make of it."

Jaz groaned, flipping him off before punching his shoulder. Evie sighed, placing her hands on her hips and levelling the pair her best exasperated look.

"Alright that's enough squabbling. Jaz put these on so I can see what I'm working with." Jaz caught the clothes Evie threw to her, sliding off the desk to pull her jacket off.

She pulled the items on, flipping Jay off when he laughed. She gave a dramatic little turn, flashing Jay her middle finger whenever the opportunity arose. Evie winced, one hand on her hip and the other tucked under her chin.

"Okay, take them off." She flapped her hands towards herself, taking the clothes when they were offered over.

Evie moved to her desk, the clothes in hand as Jaz slipped back into her shorts, leaving the jacket as she flopped onto Evie's bed, settling her head on Jay's stomach. They fell silent; the only sound was Evie's scissors or sewing machine moving through fabric. The bathroom door opened, Mal stepping out and noticing the group was all there.

"Ah you're all here." She nodded her head in greeting to the twins as she rubbed her hair under the towel wrapped snugly around her head.

"Where else would we be?" Jay lifted his head from the pillow it was on to shoot the teen an incredulous look, "Evie has our clothes here."

Mal shook her head, flipping the teen off as she dropped onto her own bed. She grabbed her brush, running the bristles through her purple hair.

"You excited for your first event as the prince's official girlfriend?" Jaz asked, bored of staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't wanna think about it." she mumbled in response, Jaz moving over to drop onto the bed with her.

She lay on her back while Mal lay on her front, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Mal shrugged, rocking into Jaz with the action, "I guess, but I'm not sure I want to see all of the other parents; mom wasn't very popular in her time."

Jaz chuckled, dropping her arm over the side of the bed to scratch the top of Dude's head, "Something's bound to happen today, I can feel it."

"Let's just hope everything runs smoothly." Evie placated, not lifting her head from her work, Jaz throwing her hands up in surrender.

"So Jaz," Carlos crooned the teen in question groaning at the smirk at all the horrible things it could be withholding, "you planning on meeting Aziz' 'rents?"

Jaz rolled her eyes as she leant over to flick the smallest VK on the forehead, "Not that you needed to know but yes; we made a deal."

Carlos shot her a shocked look, his mouth hanging open but still grinning, "Ooh what kind of deal?"

Jaz rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows, "He did something for me," she frowned at the smirk Carlos shared with her twin, "Not like that you perv. He did me a favour and in return I have to meet his parents."

Evie cleared her throat, pulling all attention to her, "C leave her alone so she can try these on."

Jaz stuck her tongue out at the teen as she took the clothes extended out to her. Evie had swapped out the blouse for a lilac cropped t-shirt with a raw hemline and an embroidered-rose patch and had cut the skirt shorter so it fell just above her knee – short enough to be fashionable but modern, adding a mesh underskirt and a mid-thigh slit. Jaz nodded in appreciation, pulling the two-piece on.

She moved in front of the mirror, giving her reflection a once-over, "Looks wicked E."

Evie hummed, drumming her finger on her chin as she examined the outfit, "I feel like it's missing something."

She moved to her clothing rack, her fingers on her left hand drumming against her thigh as she rooted through the items. She pulled out a cropped grey bomber jacket, holding it out to the other teen, "Here; it should add some edge."

Jaz shrugged pulling it on, Carlos lifting his head from Dude, "And it will stop any guys from feeling intimated by her massive muscles."

Jaz rolled her eyes, leaning over to deliver a punch to her friend's shoulder. Jay lifted his head, laughing at the smaller male and glancing at his sister's outfit.

"You don't look too bad, Jaz, not as good as I will but you'll do." Jaz rolled her eyes, her head shaking from side-to-side as she fought to tamp down her smile.

"Alright boys – and Jaz – let's break it up." Evie called, clapping her hands together to put the attention onto her, "Go get dressed."

Jay groaned, rolling off the bed. He landed on the floor, debated making a run for it before taking the clothes Evie offered out to him. Carlos gave Dude one final scratch behind the ear then pushed off the floor. He took the clothes from Evie, ducking his head to hide the blush that sprung up when Jay pulled his t-shirt off over his head.

The smallest VK shook his head and shuffled into the bathroom, missing the grins shared between Jaz and Evie. Evie smiled at the floor, huffing out a small laugh before grabbing her own outfit for the day.

"Mal, yours is hung up on the back of the door." the blue-haired teen nodded her head in its direction, jerking her thumb over her shoulder before moving to behind the room divider.

Mal sighed as she climbed off the bed, skirting around Jay as he changed, and slipping into the side-room. Jaz rolled onto her back, keeping her eyes away from where Jay was getting changed in the middle of the room, drumming her fingers on her stomach.

She looked up as the bathroom door opened, Carlos stepping out holding his tie, "How do you tie this?"

"C'mere." Carlos moved across the room, stopping in front of Jaz and watching as she made quick work of the knot, her nimble fingers folding the tie neatly for him.

She loosened the neck so it hung lower on Carlos' collarbones, knowing he didn't like things tight around his neck. She brushed her hands over his shoulders, straightening the lapels of his blazer. She glanced down at the biker boots covering his feet and smirked at the leather sleeves on the jacket. She gave the furry pom-pom attached to a chain on his pants a tug, rolling her eyes at it and the teen wearing it.

"And of course you're wearing shorts." She rolled her eyes jokingly, hitting his chest with the back of her hand.

He clutched his chest where she hit it, scrunching his face up in fake pain and getting another slap for it. She ruffled his hair, using the action to pull him into a headlock.

He twisted his head in her grip, knowing better than to fight for his freedom, "Are you actually surprised?"

"Nah." She admitted shaking her head and releasing the teen, the smallest VK stood up to his full height, Jaz happening to move out of the way so Jay could see his outfit.

"Lookin' good 'Los." Jay commented, doing the final button on his shirt, his head ducked down so he missed the blush heating up Carlos' cheeks.

"Not so bad yourself Jay." Jaz gave her brother an over-dramatic wink, pulling the attention away from Carlos so he could get his blush under raps.

She glanced at his maroon blazer with leather sleeves over a simple white shirt and some plain black pants. She huffed out a small laugh at his scuffed black boots. He rolled his eyes, flopped onto the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

The slide-room door opened, Mal stepping out in a blue pencil skirt with a purple patch and a matching purple blazer, the shoulders padded slightly, over a white blouse. Her black ankle boots finished the more sophisticated look.

Jaz wolf-whistled as Mal walked past, getting an eye roll in return, Mal unable to hide the small smirk on her face. Carlos checked the clock on Mal's nightstand and frowned.

"E?" Carlos called, stroking the top of Dude's head, "Are you nearly ready yet? We're gonna be late."

"It's okay if we're late; we'll be fashionably late." The teen called over the room divider, earning a groan from Mal.

"That's code for she'll be another ten minutes." Mal groaned again, dropping onto her bed as Evie made an affronted sound, stepping around the divider brushing off her skirt.

"Alright I'm done." She shot Mal a glare, the purple-haired teen holding her hand sup in surrender.

"Wow E, looking stunning as always." Evie winked at Jay, moving to the middle of the room to check her outfit in the floor-to-ceiling mirror there.

Jaz admired her black and blue dress with a mesh overlay and little black sleeves. A heart pendant rested against her sternum and like Mal she wore black heeled boots to finish the look.

Jaz moved to the door, her footsteps heavy so that the VKs watched her movements, "Can we go now?" she whined, earning an eye roll from the majority of the rooms occupants.

"Eager to see Aziz?" Carlos teased, moving to the door but far enough away from Jaz so that she couldn't hit him.

"Eager to get the day over and done with so we can get the wand and get out of this hell hole." Carlos shrugged, holding up his hands, knowing to stand out of reach of her.

"Oh wait," Jaz groaned, pulling the door open, "E before we go I go you something; it's a sleeping spray for any guards we run into at the coronation and for the limo driver."

Evie nodded, taking the bottle carefully and slipping it into her bag, "Okay."

Mal sighed, clapping her hands together as she pushed her way through the door, "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

 **cut**

 **A/N:** I want to apologise for the later update and I blame lockdown because I have no time judgement and I have no clue what day it is ever. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please drop a review and let me know what you think, or even if you have any questions. Hopefully I'll have a new update out in two weeks but no promises.


	18. Not So Smooth Running

Bad to the Bone  
 _Chapter 18 – Not So Smooth Running_  
 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters I have created**

 **cut**

 **Here's hoping this chapter uploads properly as this chapter didn't want to upload with all of the formatting problems I had. So ignore any formatting errors and let me know if you see them.**

 _"I'm rotten to the core."_

Mal sighed, clapping her hands together as she pushed her way through the door, "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Jaz threw her arm around Carlos' shoulders, using it to pull him out of the dorm room, with Jay trailing behind a scowl etched onto his face as he watched the pair. The group made their way through the building to the entrance where the other pupils gathered to welcome the parents

The VKs ignored the glances thrown their way as swarms of parents descended onto the grounds. The crowd moved towards the crochet fields as Mal was escorted away by Ben. Jaz watched the families moving about the field, her stomach tight and her muscles coiled ready for anything with the stares she received.

Her attention was pulled when Megan called her name across the field as she stood with who she assumed was her mother. Jaz made her way over, carefully avoiding bumping into any heroes she passed.

Jaz noted the similarities between the pair, with the same facial structures and same brown hair. The woman didn't look that much older than Megan and the only obvious difference between the pair were their eyes with Megan presumably having the same eye colour as her father.

Hello dear, I'm Megara; Megan's mother." The God's wife held out her hand to Jaz, the latter taking the hand cautiously, shaking it firmly before dropping it and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"I'm Jaz, Megan's roommate." Her shoulder shrugged slightly, a sign of nerves as Megara's eyes widened slightly in response to the news before the woman schooled her features into a kind smile.

"The daughter of Jafar, right?" Jaz swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, nodding her head silently in response, "Well Megan has told me a lot about you. My Herc had hoped to be here to meet you but there were a few things in Thebes that couldn't be left unsupervised."

Jaz nodded, feigning interest and Megan took note of the tenseness in the teen's shoulders and jaw, intervening in the conversation, "Mom."

Her mother turned to her, her brow furrowing in worry at her daughters' softer tone of voice. Deeming her child unhurt, she arched a sculpted brow in silent question. Megan quirked her eyebrows before jerking her eyes towards Jaz, hoping her mother would understand. When she didn't seem to, the teen opened her mouth.

"Jaz probably has other people to meet." She prompted her mother's face moulding with understanding.

"Oh yes of course." She breathed, finally noticing how uncomfortable Jaz seemed to be in her presence, "Don't let me keep you, dear. Go, have fun."

Jaz flashed her a tight smile, one of those smiles that doesn't meet a person's eyes, before turning on her heel and walking away. The daughter of Jafar forced herself to take a few deep breaths as she spotted Eddie with a small older lady, with large thick-rimmed glasses that took up most of her face, who she assumed was the teen's grandmother.

The woman's hair was cut in a short bob that hung just below her jaw line, the black hair turning grey at the roots.

"Jaz!" Eddie waved her over, her grandmother following her line of sight and folding an arm across her chest to hold onto her other arm as she stroked her chin, "Come meet my grandmother."

"Ah you must be Jaz; Eddie has told me plenty about you. Edna Mode, nice to meet you. I must say darling, I do like what you are wearing. No cape which is good to see." Jaz couldn't help but smile at the petite woman, the stream of words having a strangely calming effect on her.

"Yeah my friend Evie put it together." Edna clapped her hands gleefully, tugging at her jacket as she circled the teen.

"Ah well this Evie clearly has a very good sense of style. I would never have put this jacket with this skirt, but I must say it works wonders on you. The colour complements your complexion wonderfully. I also love the boots."

Jaz shrugged her shoulders, her body relaxed and comfortable in the older lady's presence, "They're good in a fight."

"I'll bet they are, darling, I'll bet they are. Note to self: boots make a good weapon." Jaz frowned at the addition, Eddie leaning over to whisper into her ear.

"She does that a lot, just ignore it." Jaz shrugged, turning back to the designer to see her scribbling rapidly into a notebook.

"Are your mom and dad not here?" Jaz asked after noticing the absence of anyone else around them.

"Oh yeah they're here somewhere; they just escaped Grandma about five minutes after arriving." Eddie admitted, a grin playing on her lips as she watched her grandmother glance around her, looking at the different outfits on the people around her, "I'd get out of here as quick as you can. As much as I love Grandma, she can be a lot to handle."

"Yeah I got that." She chuckled, Eddie joining her in her laughter before dashing after her grandmother who had started following a family to try and examine their outfits a little closer.

Jaz chuckled, tucking her hands into her pockets as she watched the pair as they moved further away. She moved her gaze over the families milling about with crochet clubs in their hands, spotting Elle as she made her way past with who Jaz assumed where her parents. Elle's mother, a beautiful redhead, had hold of her husbands' hand as he smiled happily at her.

"Hello Jaz." Elle said, her voice soft as she paused by the other teen.

"Hi Elle. These your parents?" Jaz jerked her head towards the pair following the teen, tucking her hands into her pockets to give herself something to do with them.

"Oh yes. Mother, father, I'd like to introduce you to Jaz," Elle said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "She's Megan's roommate."

Elle's mother held a hand out gracefully, smiling at the teen, "Hello dear, my name is Giselle, and this is my darling husband Robert. It's so wonderful to finally meet you; Elle had told us all about you."

Jaz took her hand carefully, a small smile playing on her lips, "All bad I suppose."

Giselle's face fell for a moment before she realised the joking tone, a laugh falling from her lips, "Oh no, on the contrary my dear. Elle has told us lots of wonderful things about you."

Jaz shrugged, a smile still playing on her lips. Her smile wavered as an arm wrapped around her waist, but she forced herself to relax into Aziz' hold when she recognised him.

"Hello Elle. Mr and Mrs Phillip, it's nice to see you again." he leant over to shake their hands, keeping one arm around Jaz, "Sorry Elle but do you mind if I steal Jaz for a bit?"

Elle nodded, looking on his arm around her waist with a fond smile, "Of course, go have fun."

"It was nice meeting you." Jaz offered, flashing a small smile before allowing Aziz to guide her away.

He took her hand when walking side-by-side proved difficult, leading her through the crowd. He paused, glancing at her over his shoulder, a frown taking over Jaz' expression.

"You look good Jaz." She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her tanned complexion covering it up as she fought to ignore the swooping feeling in her stomach.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He grinned at her over his shoulder, her stomach swooping again as he squeezed her hand before moving through the crowd again.

She allowed him to pull her through the crowd, moving around families and friends. She stumbled into his back when he stopped suddenly, using his shoulders to steady herself. He turned, taking her hands in his.

"Look if you get uncomfortable at any point just let me know and you can leave. They just want to meet you and there's no pressure." He squeezed her hands, his expression soothing the nerves threatening to bubble up in Jaz' stomach.

She squeezed his hands, offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine; I'm a big girl and can handle myself."

"I know you can; I just want you to feel comfortable and be happy." her words caught in her throat; their eyes locked for a moment until Jaz pulled away, her heart pounding in her chest.

She dropped his hands as Aziz' parents stopped behind him. Jaz swallowed the nerves bubbling up her throat as she recognised the man the brought on her father's downfall all those years ago. She watched as Aladdin clapped his son on the back, while Jasmine carded her fingers through the curls on top of his head.

"Ah Aziz, there you are!" Aladdin's booming voice had Jaz fighting not to shrink in on herself, her fingers knotting together in front of her stomach, "And you must be Jaz! I'm Aladdin, this one's dad."

He jerked his thumb in the direction of his son before holding out a hand to the teen. Jaz took his hand, hers smaller in comparison but she could tell his hands were gentle – more so than her fathers had ever been.

She dropped his hand as Jasmine drew attention to her by clearly her throat softly, "It's lovely to meet you Jaz, I'm Jasmine."

Jaz offered a tight smile, tucking her hands into her pockets and rocking back on her heels. She ducked her head, chewing on her bottom lip as the group fell into an awkward silence as the family trio shared looks between themselves.

It was Jasmine who broke the silence, her voice carrying softly over the breeze, "Well I must say that I did think it was a brilliant idea of Ben's to bring the children from the Isle of the Lost over to Auradon."

Jaz sucked in a deep breath, fighting to keep a cool façade as Aladdin moved to wrap an arm around his wife's waist, "Yes I've always thought it a shame that the poor children have suffered for their parents crimes when they haven't done anything as horrible."

Jaz sighed, moving a hand to rub the back of her neck, "I mean I guess but it's all I've ever known so I wouldn't- I wouldn't know any different."

Aziz reached out to squeeze Jaz' hand, his movement drawings his parent's attention to their joined hands, "Come on, she won't wanna talk about the Isle."

"So," Aladdin clapped his hands, dispelling the awkward air around them, "have you been watching Aziz play tourney?"

"Oh," Jaz felt her face flush as she pushed her fingers under the hair at the base of her skull, "I didn't even know he was on the team; I must not pay that much attention."

She lauged to cover her nerves, the Sultans of Agrabah joining in as Aziz smiled fondly down at Jaz, his arm resting around her waist. Jasmine was first to calm down, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"So how have you found Auradon so far?"

Jaz shrugged, her head falling onto Aziz' shoulder as she paused to think, "I mean it's been okay I guess; it's not like I had any expectations for this place."

Jasmine nodded, accepting a glass from a passing server, "That's understandable. Do you miss it there?"

Jaz scoffed, shaking her head at the idea, "Miss that hell hole? Nah, coming here might be one of the few decent things that has ever happened to me."

She ducked her head, watching as she scuffed the toe of her boot in the dirt; missing the surprised look shared between the married couple. They fell into a semi-awkward silence with none of the heroes aware of how to break it. It was Jaz that broke the silence, her voice pulling the other three from their thoughts.

"So, how's Agrabah?" she scratched at the base of her skull, feeling awkward for her question and feeling awkward for wanting to know.

"It's absolutely beautiful this time of year," Jasmine beamed, the love of her home clear with the sparkle in her eye, "if you ever get the chance you should definitely go."

Jasmine reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, feeling a deep routed sadness that the teen had been refused seeing the country of her origin, but froze as Jaz flinched away from her touch. Jasmine dropped her hand immediately, looking to her husband in panic as Jaz fought to tamp down her own rising panic.

Aziz took a hold of Jaz' hand, squeezing it in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Jaz rolled her shoulders back, deciding that ignoring the situation was best.

"I'd honestly love to go at some point; my father would tell my brother wonderful stories of when he was younger, adventuring through the mountains and plains."

"How 'bout I take you?" Aziz offered, pulling Jaz' attention to him, "Sometime when we don't have school or a coronation, why don't we go together?"

"I'd… um I'd really like that." A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at him, her stomach swooping.

She ducked her head, fighting to tamp down her smile and when she looked back up, she found her smile was easy to lose. She felt a weight settle in her stomach at the sight of Mal being bombarded by Queen Leah, the mother of Aurora and Audrey's grandmother. She felt Aziz move, his sharp intake of breath suggesting that he could see what she was seeing too.

"I have to go." The words fell from her lips, Aziz' hand tightening on her arm as she stepped towards the action, "Let go; I need to help them."

"Don't go." He pleaded; his mouth close to her ear as he attempted to guide her back towards his parents.

"I have to."

"You don't have to. Stay here." Jaz shook her head, watching Ben's unsuccessful attempt at defusing the situation.

"I do; now let go of me." He shook his head, tightening his grip on her arm when she moved to pull away.

"Z let go."

"No stay here. Don't get involved." Jaz shook her head as she tried to tug her arm free of his hold.

"Z please." She ignored the break in her voice, taking his hands into hers, "I need to go."

"Stay here; it's safe here and- and- just stay here Jaz." She glanced over her shoulder, trying to tamp down her panic as she spotted Chad step between Mal and Queen Leah.

"Z I'm sorry." She ignored the flash of confusion on his face, instead pulling his head down so she could press her lips against his.

She felt her eyes close as he threaded his fingers through her hair as her hands rested on his shoulders. She pulled away when air became a necessity and slipped out of his grasp when he kept his eyes closed.

She turned her back to him, moving away as he reached out. She fought not to look back as she pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered, stopping at Jay's side.

"They were raised by their parents, Ben, what do you think villains teach their kids huh?" Chad asked, distain lacing his voice as he looked over the VKs, "Kindness? Fair play?" he stepped around Ben, eyeing each VK with uncontained disgust in his blue eyes.

"Chad stop this." Jaz called out, holding herself back from stepping closer to the blonde prince.

The prince rolled his eyes, his glare landing upon Mal, "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

Mal's head dropped, her gaze on her feet and Jay placed a hand on Jaz' arm to stop her from stepping towards Chad as Ben stepped between his girlfriend and supposed-best friend.

"Hey. Hey." His tone held a warning that the son of Cinderella ignored and instead he looked to the twins, "You two enjoy hurting people." He eyed Jay's hand on Jaz' arm and scoffed, then turned to Evie, sneering at the blue-haired teen, "And you. You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheat."

He turned smugly, his hands resting on his lapels as he looked to the crowd, enjoying the attention on him as Evie rooted through her bag to pull out her magic mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" turning the mirror to face him, Chad's jaw fell slack as he looked at himself in the reflective surface.

"What? Come on." He scoffed, pushing the mirror away which knocked Evie off balance."

Jay stepped up, ready to defend his friend and grabbed the prince by the lapels of his jacket, forcing the teen onto his toes, "Back up Chad, alright?"

Evie grabbed the spray bottle from her bag, moving up behind Ben, who was attempting to pull Jay away from Chad. She leant over the soon-to-be-king's arm, spraying the teen in the face twice. Ben manoeuvred Jay towards Jaz as other princes moved to catch Chad before he hit the ground.

Evie moved to Mal, grabbing her friends arm as Audrey frantically called Chad's name, "Come on Mal."

"Guys!" Ben called as they moved away, torn between following them and staying to do some damage-control.

Jaz found herself searching the crowd, her eyes landing on Aziz and the devastated look he sent her way as he crossed the grass towards Chad and Audrey.

"Jaz come on!" Carlos called, pulling her and Dude away from the scene, Jaz' heart sinking with how bad the day had gone.

 **cut**

 **A/N:** So this chapter is a little late, but I was all ready to update on time but things didn't go to plan and I spent Thursday baking instead of writing and I've spent the weekend with my dad who I'd not seen in a few weeks.

Another thing is that it has come to my attention that I am nearing the end of this story. But fear not, for I have several sequels planned, with this series having at least 5 stories. There shall be a story for each film and definitely between 1 and 2, and 2 and 3.

Story 2 will hopefully answer any questions about Jaz' life on the Isle and will go into some detail about her relationship with her father.

I make no promises that chapter 19 will be up on time as when I was going to my dad's I only brought this chapter and a later chapter that I'm working on but I might be back at my mums beforehand so I can update on time.

Anyway, drop a review and let me know what you think of this chapter./p


End file.
